Nurture and Nature
by another.Jekyll
Summary: What if the next contigent of VK was much larger, needing 3 full buses to bus them out of the Island. What if with that new contingent of VK's a new arrival made his way to Auradon prep. Mayhem will certainly enfold has new relationships began. (Story less focused on the original VK's and the original Character but they'll appear)
1. Chapter 1 - Where it Began

_**Disclaimer;**_ **Clearly I do not own any character that stems from the Descendant. The original characters will make an appearance don't worry but I wanted to start setting the world I have in my head for these few character that will become very important to the progression of the story.**

 **Also note that English is not my first language neither is it my main one, even if I'm fluent. If you can share tips for the common mistakes I make please feel free to share them with me.**

 **Not let's jump into the story, in hope that you like it.**

* * *

Rumours had grown rampant over the years on Auradon about Captain Hook's life before the barrier came down. Rumours about his trip through the world on the Jolly Roger. A life of looting, scavengers, apparently a looker in his youth he had left lovestruck ladies anywhere is magnificent boat would dock. But then he had gotten trapped on the Isle of the lost, stuck in a loveless relationship, far away from his true love, the magnificent sea. He had become a bitter pirate raising his own spawn with violence and anger. It was no surprise that both children ended up leaving the home way before they were considered legal.

Harry, his older son had found a crew of like-minded people in Gil and Uma and they had built his boat from scratch. He was, unfortunately at first, only the first mate and it wasn't really to his entire liking. But he could have found worst for a captain, he guessed. That was until Uma decided to take matters into her own hands and got sent to another punishment by King Ben of Auradon. Since then the teenager was now a captain of his boat, which he had renamed the "lady freedom".

This morning the news of a new proclamation coming from Auradon was the rumour running along the Island. What had the pirate son's crew done to actually deserve to be sent to Auradon Prep. They weren't completely happy because that would mean they couldn't bring the boat with them but they would find a way. Harry Hook himself didn't know what he had done to get the "privilege" of going to Auradon, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. But it was his chance to get far away from the grips of his unhinged father and Gil was already up for it so he guessed he'd follow his friend too.

He could hear his long-time friend approaching and he turns around from the boat. _"Harry we gotta go, this is our last chance to prove we are not our parents."_ Harry didn't know when Gil had accepted his new faith but the Scottish pirate wasn't sure he was believing it himself. Hadn't he proved time and time again that he was having angry, violent and unhinged has his own father. Gil might have been a bit less villainous than him but both pirates had made their proof. _"Do you mean to prove we are worst?"_ The blond raised his shoulder himself unsure of the answer. Harry figured he just wanted to get out of the island just has much as everyone else. The reason was just unsure for the moment.

But what happened next would be forever a surprise for the pirate. Is blond friend simply shrugged his shoulder before he started to respond to his friend. _"I don't know maybe we can give it as chance. Maybe that way we will be able to take your boat out of this forsaken island and really experience the high sea."_ That the seamen could agree with. His boat needed to experience the sea and not the waters surrounding the isle. But there was one question that burns the pirate's lips. Gil was not known for his brilliant views. Even if the pirate knew for a fact, the son of Gaston was more intelligent than he would show it was really rare that he would show it. _"Gil when did you get wise?"_ He was really curious on what had pushed the blond teenager to finally speak is mind on the subject. Even if both of them could agree that lady freedom needed to be liberated from the isle of the lost.

" _Don't know just a fleeting thought. And let's be honest I'm tired of the villain women they don't surprise anymore. I need something fresh."_ The pirate turned to his friend who was already walking away to get off the boat and finally on the isle where he would meet the contingent of teenagers and children that had been chosen this time. _"There ya are!"_ The pirate ran after what he could definitely call his best friend to follow him to the buses that were waiting on them. He wasn't sure if everyone that was chosen was such a great idea but maybe he and Gil could find their footing on Auradon, make their mark and be allowed to travel with their boat. But maybe letting so many villain kids onto the mainland was not such a great idea. Mostly now that he was seeing who had been chosen to come with him and Gil. Some were perfect, they had never been fit for this island, they were too … innocent. Most of them like him and Gil had always done what was needed to survive but they were a few in the groups he knew would cause a lot of trouble. But he wasn't the one who would rat on them. He wasn't a bloody traitor.

* * *

A huge boat was approaching the shores of Auradon and while the boat was approaching and everyone else was occupied looking at Auradon Prep's castle two silhouettes were occupied looking at the Isle of the lost. Visibly lost in their thought. The magnificent blond man was looking at the brunette intently while she was lost in her own mind. _"What are you thinking about?"_ The blond man was looking in the same direction as his girlfriend when he asked the question. All he could see was the isle of the lost and he was wondering what was in the brunette's mind thinking about all this. He knew her so well he knew exactly where her thought were but he also knew she needed to voice them. If she didn't voice them, they would never become real in her mind and she would never really face them.

Never breaking her focus she started to answer the question. _"The Isle. I've heard of it all my life but had never seen it before."_ Her Scottish accent was really thick. Being raised by Merida had given her that beautiful accent that the women, she still called her mother had. But while she was not the redhead's daughter she was Scottish in her own right, from her biological father. Yes, she had been raised has Merida's daughter but her adopted sister, Mara, had never let her forget that she was just that, adopted. In her mid twenties now she had just learned of her real heritage and she couldn't help but be intrigued. A lot about her could be explained now, the magic in her blood and her love of the sea all in one little body. She was the illegitimate daughter of the infamous Captain Hook and a woman that was rumored to be Tinkerbell or should I say a fairy. Abandon at birth by her mother she had never been sent to the island when the barrier had come down, and who knew where that women were now. Maybe she had become trapped by the island also. Instead she had been raised by the Scottish clan with their custom, because of this she was a great Archer that rivalled Madelaine, Mara and Marco the legitimate children of the Scottish matriarch. But her true loved would always be the sea, she was a fierce swimmer, preferring the high sea to a pool.

She, also, never really looked like her family with the exception of her porcelain skin. She had eyes the colour of the sea, raven coloured hair that was quite unruly, like the women who had raised her but in a very different way. But the knowledge of her heritage it put a lot of things in perspective. She now understood the magic in her vein, she just needed to get a handle on it as it had a tendency to explode out of her. Yeah that she would truly need help. She was hopeful that now that she would be coaching at Auradon Prep fairy godmother would accept to help her gain control on that aspect of herself. She didn't want to be seen has a villain by the princesses and princes of the mainland. She had to be raised around them and had gone to another private college in the Scottish land, where people had gotten use to the outburst of magic coming from her. But even druids were not enough to calm the boiling fairy in her. Only a fairy could help, according to them.

She felt a hand on her arm and she turned her head toward the man next to her. _"Are you really just here to finally meet your half-brother and half-sister?"_ No, she was not. She had been recruited to coach the brand new swimming team at Auradon prep and give swimming lessons to those who were in need of lessons. But know that on the bus that she could see drive on the magical bridge at this instant was her half-brother and her half-sister was a little something she was impatient to see. If only from far away. _"No, you are here to teach the new class about remedial goodness and I'm here to build a swimming team for Auradon prep. But I can't help being curious about the place I could have been born. And curious to know if some of my issue comes from my mother or from my father."_ She was talking about some of the crazy behaviour she had always had. Like her temper flaring up like a tornado, or how she could be vindictive and almost a scary opponent when she was angry. A way about her when she truly became unhinged, she was scary, a dangerous woman. With a heart of gold. It was really weird how she was the definition of the complex interaction of nature versus nurture.

" _Stop worrying about that will you, Witley you are not weird."_ Only Aaron would say she wasn't weird, he was apparently attracted to weird anyway. But he had been raised here. They had only met in college, where she had been so much more mature than during her teenage years. But he had seen some of her outburst, the fact that he was still here after those was a proof that he was somewhat attracted to her weirdness. After all hadn't his father been attracted to a mute who ended up being a magnificent mermaid. His own mother, a force to be recon with because of her sheer will to get what she wanted. _" For you this is a homecoming."_ He nodded to her while he tugged her off. Simply to press her against him. An embrace that she accepted very well letting herself go in his arm wondering what was in her future, in their future. _"Let's go, Madelaine, Mara and Marco must be impatient to be let out of this boat. They didn't fare too well on the boat."_ She broke the silent first thinking of her brother and sisters who had been so sea sick they had sworn they wanted to go back to their old school now. You see they were also transferring students just not villain kids. Both of them starting to walk to join her family and his sister that had accompanied them, even tho she was already a student of Auradon Prep, living somewhat close enough to their school. But she had been a tremendous help with the three sea-sick teen. _"They clearly don't have their sea legs yet."_ It was the last word she spoke before joining her family.

* * *

They would never see him coming they would be too busy looking after the pirates to look at everything he was doing. He was thinking while he was looking straight in front f him, thinking and planning his evil plan. He would steal the wand and bring it to his father. Then he would finally be his favourite and he would be allowed to reign supreme as his father's right-hand man. They would never see him coming, he was alway's the runt after all, the one they could pick on, the one they could bully and beat up. So much that he had learned to be invisible. And that is how he would stay, so that he could finally enact his vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2 - and so classes started

_**Disclaimer;**_ **Clearly I do not own any character that stems from the Descendant. The original characters will make an appearance don't worry but I wanted to start setting the world I have in my head for these few character that will become very important to the progression of the story.**

 **Also note that English is not my first language neither is it my main one, even if I'm fluent. If you can share tips for the common mistakes I make please feel free to share them with me.**

 **Now let's jump into the story, in hope that you like it.**

* * *

It was their first class of the day and of the year. And obviously every villain kid had remedial goodness class to take as a mandatory class. The professor was not there yet and Hameela was already bored. She had been happy to get far away from her father Hades. She had alway's been his favourite but she had always felt so different from him. Like she was not like him. She didn't even look like him, where he was blond with dark eyes she had a fiery-red and luscious mane of hair. She was also had a paler complexion than him and the greenest of eyes. They were natural, no magic there. Not like she could have practised any magic on the isle. But they were just like a luscious forest that you could get lost in. _"Welcome tho this year remedial goodness class. My name is Aaron and I'll be your teacher this year. And no you can't call me handsome!"_ She had been doodling in her binder when the voice of the professor had broken the constant chatter of her classmate. Her head snapped to attention and she finally realizes someone had sat next to her. Harry hook the son of Captain Hook. That was a strange reaction from the pirate. She had never formally met him and she had only heard of him. She could hardly imagine him wanting to discuss with the demigods. Maybe only to try to prove that he was stronger than her. Her eyes wandered on their professor and finally she understood that he had tried to make a joke and not even one student and laugh. _"Wow through the crowd. Well, I guessed it wasn't a funny joke."_ She smiled. He was strangely relaxing while in the presence of so many villain kids. And so many of them were the children of fairies, evil witch and wizard and in the case of her and her brother, Harsen, gods.

This man was completely unphased by the fact that he was still not getting anything from his class. If he was nervous, she couldn't sense it in him. He was relaxed and she was starting to be really intriguing about this man. _"So let's start. This year the curriculum has been changed to be adapted to a larger classroom but we will first begin with a philosophical discussion on Nature and nature."_ She rolled her eyes. Just the title told Hameela what this conversation was going. You are the children of villains by definition you are villains. She had heard that speech since she was a toddler. The seventeen years old was still sceptical of the theory. But she swore to Zeus if this man was going to tell her that she didn't respond of herself. She would kill him just to prove his point, maybe just to spite him, that was a lot of what she had been known for on the isle, she would do something either to spite them or to prove a point. But she had always seen herself has different from the other children, people like Hook who were maniacal and being bully just because they could. And yes she truly believes that the pirate next to her was trying to prove that he was exactly like his father! Maybe even more villainous. _"Does anyone know the theory?"_ Another long silence, none of them wanted to speak that much was clear. Maybe they were not just interested or maybe they just wanted to tell their professor off. Hameela just want to tell him how much of a captain obvious he was being. Of course they knew what it meant. It didn't take that much to understand the simple phrase. _"Oh and we are going to sit in uncomfortable silence until one of you finally decided to participate so you … now take your time … well if you take too much time I might have to fail you guys but no pressure."_ She had to smile, this man had balls. He didn't how some of them would keep their silence just to piss him off. But she had to take pity on him, he was trying so maybe she could just go along to see which theory he espoused.

And after a final look at her classmates she lifted her hand to break the awkward silence and she could see she made him smile. He was nervous she suddenly realized, he was just good at hiding it. When they had arrived, she had seen a lot of faces and not a lot of them could hide the anxiety at seeing this much villain kids arriving in their school. She could respect him for not showing it. _"There you are. Yes, you. Can you tell me your name first?"_ He pointed at her, he was not asking who her parents were, but who she was. What was her name? She arched an eyebrow a bit surprised but she took it in stride as a sign that maybe he wanted to put the emphasis on something else. _"I'm Hameela. And the theory of Nature and Nurture is in itself a debate between philosopher who either believe that who you are born to is more important than how you are raised while the other side believes that how you are raised is more important than genetics."_ She saw a few students looking at her like they were pissed that she had broken the silence. But Hameela was not scared, she was literally the daughter of the god of the underworld, she was a demigod, more powerful than your average fairy and witch. Untrained yes, but more powerful and here her magic was free to roam. So she just sent them the same exact look to make them shudder a bit and return her attention to the professor, while she kept on doodling in her binder.

" _Congratulations Hameela. You are perfectly right. The debate has been transferred to a psychologist nowadays but you are right it all started with the philosophers. One side believing that your behaviour is determined by your genetic and therefore you cannot beat it and the other side believes that it is how you are raised that will determine how you act."_ She was waiting for him to tell her what he truly believes but he was not. She was a bit annoyed by that fact and she was become impatient but another student did beat her to the punch of this sad story with this theory. A somebody that did surprise her a lot. _"That is idiotic because it would mean that either way children on the isle are lost causes … either our genetic is screwed or are parents screwed us either way we had no external factor."_ Well, she would be damned, pirate boy was not just a crazy asshole after all. He had a brain behind it all. She had to give him props on surprising her. The professor, on the other hand, had one question for the pirate. _"And your name his?"_ What was it with this obsession over names? She really believed that there was something to it, she just couldn't put her hands on it.

The boy next to her was getting cocky that was clear, she could feel his sense of self getting a very big boost. Oh the blue-eyed kid next to her was about to give that poor man his full name, trying to put fear in this man probably. _"Harry, Harry Hook."_ She tried not to giggle but it was too hard, she had predicted it, he would give his full name. That kid had the ego of a hippopotamus. And if she laughed at his stupid joke, she knew he would take it as her being a fan of him. Which she was not. She had seen what he could do, she had seen him scare and beat others on the island and she was still not impressed at him. _"Now Harry you are partially right but if you think of the nurture theory it can be approached different ways. Yes, your parents raised you, but wouldn't you say that a group of peers can influence your action."_ Her heat snapped back to attention. Now this was something she was not expecting. She was now interested in this conversation. She saw a few of her classmates nod in agreement. Yes, on the isle it was often more important whom your close friend were than your parents. Most of the time the only loyalty that existed was to those you would trust with your life.

Seeing so many nodding in agreement kept the professor talking, and now she started to see where he was leading this discussion. Neither really matters and both matters. _"And if somebody did something you believed is wrong against one of those friends would you react."_ Everyone could answer this question. In most cases they only had loyalty towards their very close friends. Hook for his idiot of a friend Gil. Her brother Harsen, to this weird kid … what was his name again … she wasn't sure. Anywho not important. Most of them had one or two friends they would do anything for. _"For some yes."_ Harry was right. Toward some people there was some loyalty. She had alway's been too much of a loner to actually have friends, alway's lost in her doodle and her writing to care about people. _"So you have a loyalty towards your friend. Is it something your parents taught you or did you learn it with your friend?"_ No parents on the isle would teach loyalty, they were all wrapped up in their personal vendetta and anger at being stuck here. They were mostly two-faced and didn't care much about their own children so no not from mommy and daddy, dearest. There was a silence but most students just nodded in agreement with the second statement. _"So you wouldn't say your father or your mother taught you loyalty towards your friend."_ Now that was laughable. And most of the class snickered at the mere thought of that.

" _Hell no. Hum sorry I'm Harsen, but loyalty is not in our parent's DNA."_ Hameela turn around to look at her brother in surprise. She had forgotten that he was in this class. It was easy to see why. He had alway's been strange on the isle. He was the version of the nerd that the isle had. Easy to pick on and easy to forget. She on the other end was a loner but she was rarely forgotten. She just preferred to be by herself. _"So you are by definition going against nature following this theory but also nurture."_ OK he was really going there. He was going to tell them that none of these theories ever made full sense. Like it had never made sense to her. Could he be the first adult she mildly respected here in Auradon? _"See the way I see the Nature and Nurture theory is that it never fit completely, a person that is viewed as good in Auradon could turn bad because of multiple reason, just as one of the isles could actually be the best person in the world. It is not because you make a mistake that you are automatically evil. There are certain traits that are genetic, like a psychopath or sociopaths, and other personality and behaviour issues but because you have a bigger chance of having it doesn't mean you're it."_ Well, wasn't that man full of surprise. She now knew exactly where he was going. It was all in the choice they would make. They had one year to prove they could be reformed. And she didn't know if she cared enough about it. _"Are you trying to tell us that we are not evil just because we are from the Isle?"_ She didn't recognize the voice but she rolled her eyes at it.

" _No, I'm saying your choice will determine who you end up being so you have to stop listening to people saying that because your parent are A, B or C you are predetermined to be someone else! If you end up back on the isle because you have failed this class, you are only to blame because everyone of you has the potential to be good. Just as much as my fellow Auradon citizen has the potential to become evil. It all depends on our choice."_ What is why he was focus on their name and less on who their parents were. That did actually make a lot of sense to her. If their decision were more important than for some of the time was running out. They had years of bad behaviour behind them and only one year to prove they were not that bad behaviour. She'd better get started herself. Well, she didn't know if she wanted too in the first place. _"I have a question."_ She had spoken before she had decided to ask the question. This entire discussion was unleashing her interest and that never happened she was alway's somewhat bored at life. _"Yes Hameela."_ She felt a lot of eyes directly on her and she simply ignored them to focus herself on the professor and the question. But before she just looked around quickly and she could see her question in the eyes of many … even hook. Could he be wondering too? _"Wouldn't those of us that are older, have less chance?"_ There was a murmur of agreement in the class.

The sudden murmur didn't face this man at all he stayed stone face with a warm smile before answering. _"No because you can make the choice today as we are talking that you will not fall on that path. That doesn't mean you won't make mistakes that you won't make action that could be seen as evil but you decide to take ownership of each and every action."_ There was a sudden silence while everyone was pondering the answer. The original VK's had made them less than a year ago. Everyone had seen it and heard of it when they decided they didn't need to be a villain or bad. Suddenly the entire class was wondering if it was that easy. Certainly it couldn't. _"So your homework due next week will be one page on the subject of today's class. You will be given each a scenario and you have to establish how today's discussion would influence your choices."_ A general groan of disgust was heard from the class. There was the catch. They had to do some homework, they would be evaluated on what their answer was. Certainly this would be interesting, but what he would do with this was even more interesting. And with that he started to pass out the subject and explanation for their homework. She went back to her doodles until a sheet was pushed in front of her. She raised her head and saw Hook looking at her drawings and the professor that kept on passing papers. She closes her binder swiftly and focused on the homework for five minutes.

* * *

He was absolutely lost, he had no clue where he was and class was about to be late for his first biology class. Not that he actually cared but he didn't want to get sent back to the isle because he was late for class. Let him be sent for actually being a villain and not for being late. He had tried asking for help but most people would ignore him were lost or simply too busy to help him. He finally saw another person and without basically putting himself in front of the girl he was able to attract her attention. _"Hum would you know where biology with Mr. Wilde is?"_ He looked at her for a few second and he was pleased by her and her appearance. She was a beautiful woman, nothing like the ones on the island. Let just say that people on the isle didn't have the luxury of Auradon that was for sure but the woman didn't really care either. _"Oh you have Mr. Wilde, me too. I can bring you to class."_ The brunette asked her question but it was the way she asked it that confused him. It was not a question, it was said in a matter of fact way. Suddenly she presented her hand to present herself. _"Pardon my impoliteness, I'm Audrey, Aurora's daughter?"_

She had so quickly presented herself that Gil had to shake her hand first before he could answer her. _"Aurora?"_ Was it a custom to present yourself by mentioning who your parent was here? On the isle nobody really care because children would wear something that would identify them as their parents kid. May it be a colour that was a classic look or a piece of clothing or accessories. Like Harry and his hook, Mal and her mother classic green eye and purple colour, Uma's seashell and so on. For Gil it was his look, he looked so much like his father, with his muscular built and his own stupidity it was laughable. Yeah there was no argument that Gaston was not the most intelligent men on earth, most people would say the same about his son too. Even though some people would say that Gil was not stupid and that he was even more intelligent than the norm. The teenager didn't believe it one bit. But yet being called an idiot twenty-four, seven could do that to you. _"Sleeping beauty."_ Gil was surprised back to reality. Wait he had gone into his own thought and completely forgotten the princess in front of him. Yeah there was no doubt that sleeping Beauty's daughter was a princess out here. _"Oh… I'm Gil… Hum… Gaston's son."_ Not that he was shy about who his father was, even if there was no love lost between the father and his eldest son. A son who had packed up his shit at the age of twelve and had been living on his own since then. But the shame was more than that it didn't sound right to say that man was a father. Not that any parent was really parents on the isle. _"Oh…"_ The teenager lifted his eyes to see some discomfort in the eyes of the princess. Of course.

" _Is that a problem? If who my father is posing a problem we don't need to talk, you can even just tell me where the class is and I'll try to find it on my own."_ He had immediately proposed that not interested to walk with someone who was clearly in a state of discomfort just by whom his father was. He had never felt like the sin of his father was his own before now. Weird how a land of Goody-two-shoes could me you feel like you had to own up to your parents own sin and couldn't be your own self, could it? Like he had to pay because his father had tried to kill what he believes was a beast and a bad man by definition. The princess seemed to come back to reality too and all discomfort disappears from her eyes. _"No, no worries, I'm sorry, sometime I guess I'm still a little too cautious of difference. Of course I'll bring you to class."_ Not sure how he was to take that answer he just shrugs while she hooked her arm around his. Huh … that was weird, right? People were weird, but even if he felt any discomfort at this behaviour he didn't talk about that. _"Thank you very much. If it reassures you, I'm really not a bad person once you get to know me. A little stupid but..."_ She immediately interrupted him surprised by how the teenager would describe himself. _"Stupid?"_ he could hear doubt in her voice. He never thought that maybe people here wouldn't believe what his father said either. He always thought that only friend like Harry for example would see him not for his own stupidity.

He nodded his head before answering. _"Yeah, apparently I'm stupid, I'm too slow to survive."_ He was not the brightest bulb, on the isle he was able to pass class but only with the help of a lot of people. Anyway that was what it looked like to him. He had always had a lot of help, even when he was getting grades higher than his own personal tutors. This is what was really weird and the teenager didn't see that. _"According to whom?"_ He looked at her like she was from mars. This princess was asking a lot of questions and she didn't seem convinced whatsoever. _"My father. Primarily … but everyone."_ Her eyebrows were raised in a question that she was about to ask. She was still not convinced and he didn't know what else to say. Wasn't it the clear definition of being stupid? _"You don't look stupid. Why would he say that?"_ he cocked his head to the side clearly not sure how to respond to this question. He didn't look stupid, but wasn't what his father said he looked like? Wait is there a clear look of someone stupid? "Hum… I'm a bit of an airhead, … I guess."

She still didn't look convinced and it was a nightmare for him, he didn't know what to say to prove he was stupid, to show, but why would he want to prove his father right. This was also confusing for him. He had left home so early, yet he still wanted to prove that human being right. _"I'm not convinced. Let's wait until you are in class. And Biology is one of my strong subjects if you struggle maybe I can help you out so you can prove to your father that you are not what he says."_ That was such a weird offer that he simply didn't know what to tell her. Did she really want to waste her time with him? But she seemed so genuine with her offer that it was strange for him. He didn't expect to meet someone who was genuinely nice to him and didn't immediately ask for something in return. This was clearly not the isle. _"You Sure?"_ She simply nodded her head. _"Thanks…"_ he wasn't sure what to have and they had arrived in front of a door that was their biology class. Wow, time did fly by when you were in an interesting conversation. No need to beat someone up that was a first. Audrey quickly unhooked her arm from his and went to sit with one of her friends who had already been signalling her and Gil was left to go sit with his friend Harry. When he did pass the young princess, she did smile to him which was weird in and of itself. Had he made his first friend in Auradon?

* * *

This homework was bullshit, that entire class was bullshit but he had to play the role, he had to make this little idiot believe that he was a reformed villain. Maybe most of his class had not done their research but has soon had he had been able to get his hand on a computer he had researched each and everyone of them. Son of Ariel huh … oh this one would be easy to fool let's just look at him. He would be eating at the palm of his hand in no time. He was playing the long game and not racing into it. There was a lot research and preparation going into his plan and he was in no rush to get the wand he was going to put mayhem into Auradon Prep. He had found the first way to hide his research online and had found something called the darkness. That was surprising for Auradon but he had found spells in no time, spells and potions. But not what he was actually looking for. Even when doing illegal things Auradon was still too much of a goody two shoes.

He would keep on researching and would find the perfect spell that would bring mayhem and blood to this shit hole. And then everyone would remember who he was, he would have his own legacy in this world. His own family would never forget his existence ever again. He just had to work some more on it, be patient. It was a good thing that he was more patient than any other Vilain he had ever met. He was looking at his classmate with disdain while exiting the class. Not that anyone had noticed him anyway.


	3. Chapter 3 - the planning begins

**_Disclaimer;_ Clearly I do not own any character that stems from the Descendant. The original characters will make an appearance, don't worry but I wanted to start setting the world I have in my head for these few characters that will become very important to the progression of the story.**

 **Also note that English is not my first language neither is it my main one, even if I'm fluent. If you can share tips for the common mistakes, I make please feel free to share them with me.**

 **Now let's jump into the story, in hope that you like it.**

 **So I've been thinking about my timeline for this fan fiction. I made the decision to try and post once a week on every Monday. See you next Monday.**

 **Don't hesitate to give me your opinion on this story, I wouldn't mind hearing what your theory and ideas are for this story or maybe a future story.**

* * *

He had felt his magic awaken just has he was crossing the magic bridge that separated his prison from Auradon. It was a feeling like none other. It felt even stronger than on the day of Coronation. It had been such a rush that he had almost started to laugh evil. But he wasn't one of those psychos that laughed at every opportunity. So he had stayed in his seat with a grin on his face. Once he was far away from the eyes of everyone, he had opened up the computer given by the school and had immediately went to work on it. First he had to reprogram it but now it was working smoothly and he was making progress. His goal was to create mayhem, his first worked had been in the forest. He had to work on a spell first and he had done it in the forest, now it was time to prepare the potion. The most frustrating was all the secrets he had to keep.

He was very proud of his work with the spell in the forest. He was not able to make the animal in so much pain they would lose consciousness. He couldn't wait until he could use it onto a human victim. His father would be very proud of him and then he would use his own power to take the crown from that incompetent king that was Benjamin of Auradon. His plan was coming together. He just had to keep practising his spell while he was gathering the ingredient for his potions. The first mission he had given himself was to get rid of his room, just to make sure that this pesky pest was out of his way. Jae how could he also gets stuck with the most annoying of them all? Gil, son of Gaston. The stupidest of the villain kids. No seriously, that one was so daft it was almost pathetic. And, of course, he was basically doting on the most boring princess already.

The more time he had to pass with that moron of a room the more he grew impatient for this potion to be ready. But he had to gather all the ingredients first and his own mission was not to get caught so he had to be very careful with this entire thing. He was ready to blow this popsicle stand and finally showing his true colour. He closed his computer the moment the door to his door opened just to see his dorm neighbour pop his head in to ask if Gil was there. He simply scoffed and answered the question by the negative and return his full attention to his project without paying any attention to the interruptor. Once he heard the door close, he let a smile on his lips and the only word of the night came out. _"This is going to be truly wicked. And fun…"_ He password locked his file and close his computer session before he got to bed. He didn't want to be awake when the idiot came back.

* * *

The door had finally opened on the young warrior's daughter. Mulan's daughter was finally ready to meet her new room. She had come in late, there was a ceremony in honour of his mother and she had been given permission to arrive late. But she had arrived after her roommate had left for breakfast and classes had gotten in the way. She just arrives from a practice with the boys and she had almost running to her dorm room just to meet the new girl _"Hey you must be Hameela?"_ She had approached the new girl so fast that she simply took her in her arm and then had remembered how the first villain kid had reacted to her chirpiness at the beginning. She let her go immediately, and had a shy smile for her before she finished the presentation. After all the poor girl must have no idea who she was. _"I'm Lonnie, your roommate."_ The teenager finally presented her hand for Hameela to shake it. If she wanted to.

The poor girl was so uncomfortable it was almost painful. The demigod simply made a shy hello sign of the hand. _"Hello. Yeah, I'm Hameela, I'm happy to meet you I guess. I'm so sorry I'm not used to this type of warm welcoming. What should I do?"_ She had a bit of a smile but Lonnie knew she was truly not aware of how she should react so she simply presented her hand so they could shake it. And on that Mulan's daughter started to unpack and she kept the conversation going. She heard her room sit on the bed. _"That's fine! So you're from the Isle?"_ She knew the answer already, when Ben had told the group he was calling on a bigger group of villain kids this year she had told him he could match her with one of them as a roommate. Her old one had just graduated and it would be her opportunity to properly welcome the new class this year. Once she had received the name for her new room, Mal had filled her in as much as she could. So had Evie. But it was Jay who had known Hameela more. So he had been able to give so much more to her. _"Born and raise. It shows that much, huh?"_ in a way it did. The kids from the Isle had this way of presenting themselves that no kids from Auradon had. It was a different presence. _"The leather is a dead giveaway."_ And oh yeah their clothing was alway's a dead giveaway. They truly liked leather. Lonnie had joked about it with the gang but none of them had ever told her where it came from. It was like none of them truly knew why.

She was already halfway through her luggage and the discussion had started to die of a little bit so she simply turned to ask the most important question. _"Happy to be here?"_ She treated it as the most important question because her goal was truly to welcome the new girl. She knew it must not be easy, and apparently some of the villain kids already had the bad habit to keep to themselves. The king wanted to integrate them to this school properly and she would be more than happy to help. If she could only start with her new room. The girl was apparently a natural leader according to Jay, she was a loner but when she needed was one of the fiercest leaders of the Isle. Even Mal with all her magic couldn't equate the demigod. The good thing was that the redhead had apparently never tried to take the witch spot. "Can't complain so far … but there is way too much bright colour. What do you have against the darker colour? Like I mean navy green, deep purple, burgundy… You know the other side of a colour palette." Lonnie started to laugh. In a way the girl was right. Auradon was in love with everything bright. Bright pink, bright blue, everything was very colourful and bright here. The colour of Auradon Prep was bright blue and gold after all.

* * *

They were seated at a table of the office and fairy godmother was listening to the new coach presenting herself. She was very well mannered and Fairy Godmother remembered the letter Merida had written to her when she had transferred her own children to the school when Whitley had found her job here. _"Thank you very much fairy godmother."_ The young woman was sipping her tea very slowly like she didn't know how to breach the subject. Maybe it would get the young witch started to the question she truly wanted to ask. She laid her cup of tea on the table. _"It's a pleasure. So your mother told me you had been adopted and it is your belief that your birthmother may have been Tinkerbell."_ She looked into the eyes of the young women. She knew that the brunette in front of her was also the daughter of Captain Hook. She looked exactly like a female version of the pirate. But she didn't have the air of meanest. She hadn't been raised by the pirate after all, so the adoptive mother was truly a good influence on this brunette. _"It is the only person that makes sense for all the magic in my vein."_ The fairy nodded. It was true that the pirate had plenty of time with the fairy named Tinkerbell. But she wasn't sure if this was the right answer. The pirate had apparently been known to be a womanizer so there could have been other explanation. But for now let's treat that magic has fairy magic. Even if there was plenty of different magic.

" _And you have never been able to control it."_ This was a good question. That would at least let her know where to start. What was the boundary with the young witch? Mal for an example had gained mastery in Spell and potion but with her youth she was known to abuse her power and use it without thinking. Here to hoping this young lady was not having immature with her magic. _"It was worst when I was a teenager. Burst of emotion and hormones would make the magic explode out of me. Creating mayhem in its passage."_ Fairy godmother raised an eyebrow. She had never had her of magic exploding in a sort of way the woman was describing. Not for fairies, they didn't explode. There spell would go wrong if they had no control on their emotion when casting it but explode out of her? Never. This was a new one for the older women. And the way it was described talking about mayhem was strange. This was another reason the fairy didn't think it was fairy magic. Not when knowing the true power of Tinkerbell. _"And now."_ She was curious to know if she had gained control or not. Sometime younger fairies had a harder times with their hormone during their teenage year. A complication that would make it harder to control certain aspects of their magic. Like transformers into a dragon to protect their friends.

Whitley chuckled before answering her question. _"I'm less of an angsty teen so it is more under control … but you know … sometimes mishaps happen. Fireballs from my hands, making stuff explode, I've been known to drive people mad too."_ She was ashamed of what she was telling the principal of the school. That much was clear to her. But what was really serious about this was the fact that she had made people mad. This was new. And it made Fairy Godmother decide to investigate this young lady lineage. But she didn't say a word. Seeing how she was serious about her shame there was only one question left. _"Are you looking to eradicate your magic?"_ The fairy was not sure she could do it, with all these explanations. At this point she was thinking that there may only be wisdom that could be gained and help this young lady control her power. She was glad when she saw Whitley shake her head negatively. _"Not just to control it more. It will always be a part of me, and I fully accept it. But I don't want to scare the people of Auradon."_

Then maybe something could be taught or learnt here. And maybe fairy godmother could use this young woman as an apprentice in class. It was an idea that was just emerging in her mind. _"I'm teaching a new class this year. As we have a few more magical student this year, I'm teaching a class on control it. Maybe you would want to help me teach it. I know you are here for the swimming team but you could help teach too."_ She saw the young women think about it deeply. She was sure she saw a bit of fear in the young women's blue eyes. But then she saw a lot of determination in the same eyes. She was determined to learn and that was actually making the fairy happy. _"Sure. I'm in."_ They both lifted their teas in the air before ending their little meeting. Whitley had to go prepare her recruitment for the swimming team and meet the prospect in physical education.


	4. Chapter 4 - everyone to the water

_Disclaimer;_ Clearly I do not own any character that stems from the Descendant. The original characters will make an appearance don't worry but I wanted to start setting the world I have in my head for these few characters that will become very important to the progression of the story.

Also note that English is not my first language neither is it my main one, even if I'm fluent. If you can share tips for the common mistakes, I make please feel free to share them with me.

Now let's jump into the story, in hope that you like it.

Remember I'll post a new chapter of this fan fiction every Monday until it's finished. See you Next Monday.

Don't hesitate to give me your opinion on this story, I wouldn't mind hearing what your theory and ideas are for this story or maybe a future story.

* * *

Was he singing, right? When Jay had heard that Harry, and his wharf rats, had been chosen to join the mainland that had been a surprise. He was sure that they would cause mayhem as soon as they step into this school. Yet there had been no noise. And with the swim team try outs today Jay had come to get some equipment for the turney team just has the student was entering the locker and it was his own surprise to see the raven haired pirate entering in the men lockeroom. That was not a sight he had imagined ever seeing in his lifetime. _"Harry joining a team. Well, that is a first."_ Yes, it was. Maybe it is because they never liked each other but when the pirate turned around he could see an annoyed looked in the blue eyes and Jay and the ex-thieve knew this discussion would be just as weird as the fact the pirate believed he was a team player.

The pirate had his hand on the lockeroom door when he finally answered. _"You know how to swim now, Jay?"_ Jay simply rolled his eyes. He was not a strong swimmer that was true but he knew how to swim. But obviously the pirate was just trying to rile him up. Just further evidence that the pirate hadn't changed. He was just a maverick buffoon that would never change and he would probably be sent back on the island in no time. Jay suddenly didn't know why he was wasting time with such a moron anyway. _"I'm not here for the swimming team I needed some equipment for the tourney training today."_ Oh the confusion in the pirate eyes was incredible. It was clear here that Harry had not understood a single thing that the thief was talking about. Well, again it was not surprising, he and Carlos had not understood what Turney at first. _"The what? Whatever… It's the closest I'll get to the sea I suppose. And you know I love water."_ Jay simply wave his hand. The explanation may be valid but it is not like the pirate and the thieves actually hung out. They were not friends, there was a lot of animosity between the two and they had a violent history on the Isle. So the teenager preferred to simply get back to what he was here for and leave this place. _"Sure whatever Harry."_ He had turned on his heels and entered the room where the equipment was leaving Harry to his own stuff.

* * *

He was getting out of the locker just at the same time as her. She had noticed him before he had. He was deep in conversation with Harry. The pirate sort of scared Audrey but she did like the blond guy a little. He didn't seem to have a dangerous edge about him. She was probably misjudging him like she had done with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos but to be fair they hadn't alway's had good intention. And she still didn't like Mal. The other three she could tolerate but Mal, there was something about her that often would rub her the wrong way. Maybe it was something similar to the pirate. His blond friend, on the other hand, was actually really nice. It had been a good suprised two days ago before biology. She observed him a little waiting for Jane to meet her to talk the homecoming dance next week. She had surprised the entire squad when she announced she wanted to join the new swimming team. But she had always found solace in the water and she was a strong swimmer. _"Hey Audrey."_ She raised her head from her cellphone where she was reading Jane's last message. She was running a little late so Audrey did get away from the wall to actually go nearer to where Gil was. She saw Harry Hook walk away and she was a little relieve to be honest.

" _Oh hey Gil. Did you make the team?"_ She spoke softly as she got closer to the pirate himself. She had had the chance to look at him while he was trying out and he was really a strong swimmer. Just as much as his best friend. These two made the male team all on their own. It seems that they had taken advantage of the water surrounding the Isle. She had taken hundreds of classes to be having good has she was but it did look like it came natural to these two. She couldn't help to be amazed and jealous of the both of them. She was brought back from her reverie when he began speaking. _"Yes… I wanted to ask. Why did everyone from here surprised you were trying out for the team?"_ She had a sheepish smile towards him. He didn't know what her reputation had been before. He didn't happen to know the vain girl she had been. Doing everything for a crown, first Ben then, Chad. She had not been known for her sport's credit. With the exception of dancing and gymnastic which she put to amazing use for the cheerleading squad. But this summer she had decided to turn over a new leaf. Dancing and gymnastic hadn't made her happy in years and she was tired of being vain and superficial. She wanted to found herself like Lonnie had once she'd found sport. And the swimming team had been a gift for her.

She had just shrugged before she answered the teenager. _"I'm known as a girly girl, a cheerleader… I'm not known for this kind of sport. But Thruth be told I simply love this sport."_ And this was true. She had always shown only one facade of herself. The princess, a little bitchy from time to time but never the athlete. She had always said that sport were only for looser and man. But then her own fried had started to join sport and she had to admit being known as only a princess had become boring. She had begun the change the moment she left Chad. She liked to believe that this change was for the best. Chad had simply enable her selfishness. _"Well, you were awesome. Your butterfly swim is really spot on. And such a hard one too."_ She was surprised he had taken the time to actually look at her swimming. Before she had dove in there weren't many people around the pool. She remembered that when she had finished her 100 metres a lot of people were looking at her. Most of them in complete amazement because nobody knew she was a swimmer, nor that she was a fast one. She did love the feeling of water around her and if that surprised you it didn't surprise her parents or herself for that matter. _"Thanks. So was yours!"_ If she was honest, she'd say that all of his swim were really fast but she wasn't a coach so she didn't know but she could see that the coach had been impressed in his speed. Just as the woman had been impressed with hers, Harry and everyone else she had chosen. Weirdly the team was comprised her and only isle children. That would be a strange year. Not that she minded as much, even if some of the Villain Kids were not her cup of tea. She would just ignore the one that we're too threatening. But she knew her grandmother would not appreciate the situation.

They were standing there in silence both waiting for someone when Gil finally broke the silence. The silence had been somewhat comfortable and she had just flipped on her cell just to check if Jane was on her way. _"Hey do you mind explaining to me something from bio class?"_ She lifted her head and took a second to respond. Not that she had to think about it but more because she wanted to be sure she had times in the next few days. She knew she had time tomorrow, maybe she could fit him in then. _"Sure what about tomorrow at lunch? I'm actually famished right now."_ She had just received an answer from Jane that told her she couldn't meet her until tonight so onto lunch it was for the princess. She was really hungry after all. _"Me too. Mind walking with me?"_ He had a laugh at that, as if he was simply alway's hungry. He had quite the physique after all it took a lot of energy and food to keep it. And before you started rumour here, let me remind you that male swimmer didn't wear a shirt while swimming. So she had first place to look at the male body in the swimming team.

* * *

The potion was ready, he was excelling at the spell. He had almost all the ingredients. He was getting impatient. He had trouble getting some pickled dill weed and frogs bile. And he couldn't just ask around if anybody knew where he could find some. This task was getting a little annoying now. He wanted to be done with it. Gil was pushing on his last nerve, all the questions he was asking about math and all the homework they had to do. That idiot would get killed before he could finish that potion he didn't calm himself down. Because he really wanted to strangle that guy so bad right now. Today the idiot couldn't shut up about the swim team tryouts. And once they had finished he had joined the other new members of the swimming team in the common room and had been so obnoxious. To the point that it had become too hard to stay in the common room.

It hadn't taken long for him to finally decide he had enough and he had gone to the search of a place where he could be alone, on his own. He had been in luck and found a private room so far away from the eyes of curious student and faculty members that he had decided he would from now on use the little place has his headquarters. Less chance of getting caught if other idiots couldn't get their hand on his document, ingredient and his test subject. Last night he had found a new spell to paralyze. It was one that was interesting but his first attempt at it had not been successful. He just didn't care enough about the few mouses that were still writhing in pain.


	5. Chapter 5 - two weeks later

_Disclaimer;_ Clearly I do not own any character that stems from the Descendant. The original characters will make an appearance don't worry but I wanted to start setting the world I have in my head for these few character that will become very important to the progression of the story.

Also note that English is not my first language neither is it my main one, even if I'm fluent. If you can share tips for the common mistakes I make please feel free to share them with me.

Now let's jump into the story, in hope that you like it.

Remember I'll post a new chapter of this fanfiction every Monday until it's finish. See you Next Monday.

Don't hesitate to give me your opinion on this story, I wouldn't mind hearing what your theory and ideas are for this story or maybe a future story.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the beginning of classes and already the atmosphere was starting to change a little. The day got shorter and shorter. But there was an air of restlessness in the air. Some of the Island kids were not adjusting as well as other and there had been a lot of fights happening in the past few days. Between Isle kids and Auradon Kids. Chad had a fight with Anastasia Tremaine oldest son a day ago and he was still nursing the black eye that son of a bitch had given him. Anton Tremaine was not like his cousin Dizzy. He was a savage who would rather beat up people and torture his little cousin than do anything good. And for once Chad had decided to help someone who was not himself. He had decided to defend little Dizzy to the surprise of the original Vilain Kids but most of the school had simply been surprised by the action of the vain charming. Madelaine didn't truly understand why they were so surprised until Lonnie and Jane had explained to her how he had never done anything for anyone.

She was sitting at her table at breakfast and she was concentrating on her chemistry book just so she could finish her readings before classse. But her attention had been caused by a commotion in the room. She raised her eyes and saw some villain kids trying to get into a fight with Chad again. Certainly some friends of Anton. There was a weird loyalty between the kids from the Isle that left her weirded out. Once it was done, she made her way to Chad who was now on the floor and she helped him get up and out of the cafeteria. She had learned to know him a little in the past week. They were chemistry partners for their last project and he was not having lazy and stupid has the other student would give him credit for. Today he had let the students push him around and for what reason she had no clue. He had even let them punch him in the face again. She could see that it was bruising up already. Oh it would be awfully painful today and in the next few days. _"You should try icing it a bit, it will help with the inflammation."_ She guided him to the kitchen where she would be able to find some ice for his face. Not that she didn't think a few bruises on a man could be very sexy but now this was going to destroy the prince beautiful feature. Yeah, she was a little sensible to his attractiveness. Whitley would certainly make fun of her for such predictable choice in men.

She let him sit down and went to the freezer to dig for some ice. She let him get back to his sense a little more. _"Thanks for getting me out of there Mads."_ She popped her head out of the freezer with a bowl of ice. She had a smile on her lips. Mads, it was the nickname her family had always given her. She had never told him that, and it was like he simply knew it. She let out a chuckle before going to the counter and grabbing a bag. She transferred some ice into the bag returned the bowl to the freezer. _"Don't worry. I know you have a big ego, you surely do not want the whole school seeing you with a few tears."_ She grabbed a towel and brought it to the sink. She had a silly smile on her face and let the water run on the towel. A wet towel would bring out the cold of the ice bag but not too much. She heard him chuckle and sighs in pain and turned her head toward him the moment he opened his mouth to speak. _"Haha, there are no tears. But thanks anyway."_ He was right there had been no tear but she could see some pain spreading in his feature. That last punch had really hurt him. Maybe it wasn't ice that he needed. She'd keep an eye on him and bring him to the nurses office if he got worse.

With all that a new question remained. Why hadn't Chad defend himself? It was just strange that was all and her curious nature was getting the best of him. _"Why didn't you try to fight them? Just let them rough you up."_ She closed the water and wrung the water out of the towel. Before wrapping the towel around the ice. She was curious is she was not pushing for an answer. If he didn't want to he didn't need to answer. But she was just happy with having the question up in the air. _"They are angry. Tremaine might get sent back to the Isle because of yesterday's fight."_ She opened her mouth like a fish. After all she had heard about Chad Charming that was strange. He was understanding of the Isle children angers. That was not in synch with his reputation. It seemed a lot of the people here didn't act like what there from last year. It was she had asked Mara and Marco about it but none of them understood her question. Maybe she should ask Whitley for more wisdom. _"And that is not your fault, If you hadn't helped Dizzy who knows what that oaf would have done to her."_ She had spoken when she turned around with the bag of ice and approach the prince. She could see that there was some pain on his face. The bruise was huge. He could barely keep is right eye open now that the swelling was mixing with the black eye.

She grabbed a chair and sat in front of him. She approached the bag of ice to his cheek slowly she was careful. He took a deep breath when the ice touch his cheek but let the cold help heal a little bit of the pain. _"Here you got some ice. Put it on your cheek it is already swelling up from that new punch."_ She let him place his hand over hers before removing it. She now looked at him a little shy and not too sure how to react. He was attempting to smile but she could see that it hurt him. _"I guess saving damsels in distress is in my gene. I'm a charming after all."_ She let a chuckle out and couldn't help but laugh and smile. He was not an idiot that was for sure. But he was clearly funny when he was not really trying to.

* * *

There was a little crowd around them. Most of his crew was attending this little Warf Rat meeting. But their own captain was seething with rage. And everybody knew that Harry Hook angry was a dangerous Harry Hook. He had already pushed Anton around a few times and threatened his friend with his classic hook. _"What were you thinking about Tremaine?"_ Why would he just go and attack his own cousin, put his presence here in danger? Anton was a great sailor, and mostly he had a sense of orientation that the crew would need the day they could finally set sail for the world on their boat. If Anton was sent back to the Isle who would be able to help Aaron find his way. _"Oh come on Harry. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done something like that if Harriet was part of such a vile rumour."_ They were only rumour. And no Harry wouldn't attack his own sister on the belief of baseless rumour. Not before talking to her privately. They may not always see eye to eye and they had their own definition of family but Harriet knew that for all intent and purposes her brother would always respect her and protect her.

The pirate was looking to his captain still angry. Harry knew exactly why his sailor was angry but he didn't really care about the detention that Anton was stuck with. The most unfair situation was that the fucking prince was getting out of the situation with no consequences. He had received no punishment, no detention only acclamation for protection the younger teen. Harry could respect that he had stepped up for the younger girl but not that he was getting out of this without a detention. Chad had fought just has bad as Anton he did deserve a detention also. But unfortunately the same rule didn't apply equally in this place. Harry unfortunately had to prove his point. _"I would not attack my sister! I would attack whoever promoted the rumour. Protect my own family. That him what we are about. Are parents are hell on the Isle but it doesn't mean that we have to threaten our family the same way. My sister, your cousin, your sister, your crew … we are our own family…"_ He was raising his voice but he was now acting has a true leader, sending a clear message that this violence would not be accepted. Not if they were going to be a part of his crew. He may be a maverick and insane by time but he was loyal to his own weird family. And Dizzy may have been a twerp but she was a kid. _"Or have you forgotten that your cousin is only thirteen years old."_ He could finally see reality sinking into his crew member head. There was a murmur in the crew and slowly they turned around and left the room knowing that this was to be finished between a captain and his crewmate.

Harry was looking at Anton with anger but he was not talking he was letting him think about what he had done. Harry had been present at the fight and had seen the fear in the poor thirteen years old when she had been confronted by her cousin. This was not sitting okay with Harry. He had scared her from time to time but when they were on the Isle, getting the Tremaine to pay their due to the pirate crew was not always easy, but he had never treated her the way Anton had. This had his anger going. _"I overreacted."_ The teenager lifted his head up to look into his captain's eyes. At least he was not a complete psychopath like dizzy own Big Brother. This one had been sent back to the Isle within a week of getting to Auradon after what he had done to a few of the girls in school. But Harry was still angry. _"No shit. Now you might get expelled. The wharf rats want to get at sea. Or have you forgotten that you are one too?"_ Getting to the sea was what was important to the pirate. Experience the high seas, the life of a real seamen. That is what he truly wanted, he didn't really care about being good, but if keeping himself off the radar so that in two years when he was done he wasn't stuck on the Isle but free to explore the world.

Yes, his only goal was to get out of here has fast as he could. But unfortunately he needed an education if he were to believe Fairy Godmother. So he was going to lead his crew into school and that was starting with the idiot here. _"No, I have not forgotten. Look, I'll go tell Dizzy I'm sorry to have believed the rumours. And tell Chaming that he was right to interfere."_ Well, that was better than he had thought he would get. And yes Dizzy deserve apologies. So he simply nodded. If Charming got some sort of praising well there was nothing he could do about that. He would not try to stop his crewmate from doing what he believed was right. Whatever that may be. _"Good!"_ They both shook on it and decided to forget about it. That was what the y usually did in these type of situation because they did not do well at showing emotion toward each other.

" _What about those who attacked him this morning?"_ They both turned to Gil who was seated at the table. They had forgotten that he had stayed behind but he was asking a solid question. What to do with them. Harry didn't know why but he was getting angry again because he didn't like that idea, they might look bad on him because they used to be a member of the crew. But maybe he could teach them a lesson and make sure that he earned points with the principal of the school. You know, maybe she'd let him get out of here faster that way. _"I'll take care of them Gil. If they don't listen, I'll make sure they get sent back to the Isle faster than they can say oops."_ He left his two crew member to go plot how he would get rid of them. He couldn't get sent back to that place just on his association from idiots. He was never going back to the Isle and he would make sure no one ever got in his way.

* * *

They would never know that he was behind the fight. Spreading a bit of rumours about Dizzy had fired up Anton to start bothering is tiny cousin who had done nothing to provoke this sudden burst of aggression. The poor girl had not seen this attack coming. But he had predicted the Charming reaction, his father had a link to the Tremaine, from his mother. But he had never predicted that Chad would react so badly and get into a fist fight. But that fight had been the first amusing thing he had seen in two weeks. The fighting had started the week before but that one had been the best because finally it had finally wiped out the smile off the face of some of the Auradon kids. He had another surprise coming for them.

His spell was getting better and the last ingredient he needed for the potion was only a few days away from him. On Friday the entire school was travelling to Sherwood for the first swim meet of the year. And, of course, the entire school had to go encourage the new team. Of course the school music band was going to play a little and then he would have almost five hours to escape the grip of this event and go buy his last ingredient. That would be perfect. He just couldn't wait to get started on his potion. That meant that in a few days maybe a week he'd be able to start enacting his plan. Oh, was it finally time for him to get ahead of everything now, ring a little mayhem. Do worse that what he had done so far. The fights that he had instigated from the curtains were just the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6 - and lets swim

_Disclaimer;_ Clearly I do not own any character that stems from the Descendant. The original characters will make an appearance don't worry but I wanted to start setting the world I have in my head for these few character that will become very important to the progression of the story.

Also note that English is not my first language neither is it my main one, even if I'm fluent. If you can share tips for the common mistakes I make please feel free to share them with me.

Now let's jump into the story, in hope that you like it.

Remember I'll post a new chapter of this fanfiction every Monday until it's finish. See you Next Monday.

Don't hesitate to give me your opinion on this story, I wouldn't mind hearing what your theory and ideas are for this story or maybe a future story.

* * *

Damn her shoulder hurt so bad. She had slept on her left side all night and now her shoulder was in so much pain she didn't know how she would fare at the meet. Lonnie had tried to massage the pain out in the bus ride but to no avail and the pain medication she had taken didn't help her at all. She was against the wall looking at the pool and every time she moved her shoulder she felt a twinge of pain. _"Hameela, your shoulder seems sore."_ She jumps. Lost in her thought she hadn't heard Harry approach her at all. She turned around immediately on her guard. She had seen different sides of the pirate over the last few months and she didn't kow which to trust. _"It's nothing Hook I just slept on it a little too much."_ He didn't seem to listen to her at all and just kept on approaching her. She also didn't trust herself near him when he was dressing in his very tight swimming trunk. Not since she had noticed the effect his body had on her. Well, his body in that state of endlessness. When he was fully dressed, he didn't phase her at all. But his swimming attire left no place for imagination. He had quite the body, holy crap. _"Yeah well you won't win us a medal if you are sore. Let me help you."_ He grabs her hand and forced her to approach him. She was now very skeptical and if she kept her eyes on his face she could focus so that was where he eyes were staying.

He was turning her around to start massaging her shoulder. This had nothing to do with Lonnie's massage. It was painful yet she was feeling a change this time. She turned her head toward him. _"Since when do you care!"_ Yeah, they barely knew each other and outside of a few discussions in the past few weeks they had never gotten to know each other. So clearly this was a little weird, don't you think? She suddenly felt the pain slowly leaving her body and she let out a sigh of relief. _"Damn Hook, you have fairies hand or what?"_ She had a smile on her face when she heard him puff a little bit but he didn't stop working her shoulder slowly. With his other and he was making her arm move work her shoulder and she had to wonder where he had found this talent. Because this was truly impressive. _"Don't laugh! It's just one of my talents and I kind of would like us to prove to these princes and princesses who really rock the seas. We are not just some nobodies."_ OK this guy was just too weird sometimes. She didn't know which Harry Hook she was talking to but she could appreciate this version of him. He was kind of amusing and oddly nice. Never thought she would say something like that about him.

" _OK, so no to school spirit. Glad to know you are not going to wear pink anytime soon."_ Yeah, he hadn't talked about school and how they were the best so at least something never really changed with him. She would have been really lost if such a thing had happened. He hadn't completely changed. _"AHAH. Try moving your shoulder now."_ He had let go of her arm and she made a few movements slowly and she felt no pain she turned around very surprised and made a few more moves. They were stronger and she was happily surprised. _"Wow. Thank you so much for that."_ He did seem taken aback by what she had just expressed to him. She had never said thank you to anybody but he had really gotten her out of a pickle here. And yeah Lonnie was rubbing a little on her. Who would have thought that the princess was such a good influence on her? _"Hameela goddess of the underworld thanking me for something. Well, that his new."_ She let out a laugh and tapped in on the shoulder. She was getting away from him and toward the pool turning her head to look at him a little. _"Don't get cocky you'll kill the charm of the moment."_

They were both laughing, getting closer to the pool. The warm up time for their team was getting closer so might as well look a little at one their opponent, don't you think? But by the time they got to the pool it was completely empty. _"Auradon Prep in the pool NOW! It's warm up time!"_ They turned toward their coach who had a serious face on. She had put her coach face on and it was clear that the team had better listen. Even though they knew she was basically a teddy bear. Ironic since they all knew she had been raised by Merida. _"Let's get going before the Scottish harpy kills us."_ Hameela laugh earing the pirate talk about his coach like that. Their coach did sound a lot like him. And oddly she also looked a lot like him. She was a woman but everything else did look similar to Harry and his sister. It was really strange. _"You know she sounds and looks like you sometimes."_ She had to be honest with him, and it was not meant has an insult also. He had just helped her out greatly she at least owed him a bit of honesty.

The pirate kept on smiling even if he puffed a little. She was certain that he didn't really mind what she had said. Hey maybe he even thought about it a bit. Because the resemblance has impossible has it sounded was really there. _"Ugh … you only say that because we are both Scottish."_ She did laugh a little, yes she had talked about their accent but she had also noticed more than that. There was a physical resemblance between their coach and him. There was even a physical resemblance even more palpable between their coach and Harry's sister Harriet. But there was even more important resemblance between the pirate and the coach. _"And amazing swimmer, blue eyes, weirdly unruly hairs and I can keep on going on."_ She had a mischievous smile toward the pirate as she started walking faster toward her lanes. She was suddenly very playful and having a surprisingly good interaction with this man. Maybe she just didn't really know the man but that couldn't possibly be it. _"Amazing swimmer? See you at the end of the lap Hameela!"_ There was a smirk on the pirate's lips and she was smiling too. With that they both plunge in the water and started their water warm up. The meat would start in an hour. She just needed to get her muscle warm up and see how well Harry's message would work.

* * *

She was looking at the team going and there was a certain rhythm between all her swimmer. They were a cohesive group as weird as it was. Even when they were in relay mode they were working really well together. Even the girl actually meshed well with their only Auradon swimmer. She hadn't been surprised that all but one of the people who had presented themselves for the try-outs had been from the isle. She was just really surprised that the one that had come was Audrey and not Aaron's sister. They were half mermaid and merman after all. _"Well, it seems your team is really getting along. But can you explain to me how there is only one swimmer from Auradon?"_ She smiled has Aaron had just mirrored her thought. He had this way of thinking exactly the same thing has her most of the time. And he was right obviously, she let him put his hand on her waist and she simply smiled. _"Hey Aaron. To answer your question she was the only one who showed up. I was surprised not to see Erica at Try out. Why did your sister not come?"_ He kissed her on the temple just before he brought her closer to him still watcher the swimmer of the team going to their warm up. She was doing the same to looking at each of their technique and seeing their improvement.

He smiles his lips still on her temple before finally answering her. _"According to my sister she is too good to swim for this … she's being rebellious."_ They both started laughing. Whitley wouldn't have been surprised if Erica had said exactly this to her brother. She had a way about being very blunt and saying things have they were. That was something she had learned rapidly when she had been introduced to her boyfriend's family. _"Rebellious and moody she's a real teenager alright."_ They had always wondered if she would ever be a normal teenager, would she ever act like one. She was always so easy go lucky, riding the tide like it was nothing. It was a wonder she was not acting like a teenager yet. _"Don't remind me."_ There must have been an argument but he seemed to still be smiling about it. Maybe nothing too bad. Aaron was very protective of his sister so maybe that was just what was happening right now. Knowing what was happening, knowing that he was a teacher at the school she was studying and seeing the other teenage man look at her in a similar way he would look at Whitley. Oh she sort of knew the anxious feeling he must get knowing that he couldn't protect his sister of everything.

Knowing that this situation caused him some anxiety, she decided to change the subject. Bringing it back to the princess swimming in lane 3. _"Anyway Audrey is a strong swimmer. The entire team is strong. They amazed me in overload last week. After a good taper week, they are ready for this first meet. I'd be surprised if we didn't at least a few points here."_ She heard him chuckle and she turned her head wondering what she had said that was so funny. She had been looking at each swimmer closely, just so she would be able to note what they needed to change and what was perfect for them to actually get faster today but their technique was great. Hameela had looked uncomfortable at first and in some physical distress but now in the water the daughter of Hades was really swimming great. Maybe she had just imagined the pain. _"A few? Look at them in the pool right now. They are stronger than Sherwood was a few minutes ago. Look at their coach he is afraid that a team of villains and one princess is going to eradicate his team."_ He pointed to the coach who was looking at the team-wide eyes. She finally let out a few chuckles looking at her team with a certain pride.

She regains her seriousness and she felt him separate from her. She looked at him and smiled. She felt like teasing him a little bit. _"You're right… Thanks professor."_ He had a grin and he smiles waving at her for a few seconds before he started to walk towards the bleachers where the entire school was seated with their teachers and friends. _"Have fun coach!"_ She laughed, yes for sure she would have some fun, after seeing that Sherwood coach she was sure she would have some fun. She saluted him just before she answered him with a laugh. _"I will."_

* * *

After the band had played, it had been really easy to skip out for a bit. He had more time in front of him than he had hoped for so it was good for him. He didn't have much of a sense of direction. It was a luck that he had found some direction. Following the direction he had found online he had walked to that little boutique. It was a small apothecary, and it was a strange atmosphere in there. A little too uplifting, but he had gone to so many different places for all of his ingredient it was what he needed not to raise suspicion. He knew it was an apothecary and it usually used herbs for medicine it was weird that such an ingredient could be found there but when he had made some more research he figured this was the best spot to get the last ingredient. And he was almost a month into his new temporary life in Auradon. _"Hi, I'm looking for tarragon."_ He had mastered the art of looking shy and nice. A little cheapest and timid smile toward the apothecary and he had her eating into the palm of his hand. This was almost too easy. But here they didn't know what the Isle kids looked like. There was no way she would know who he was, so for all she knew he'd be a poor kid trying to cook something or trying to rid himself of a bad habit.

The nice lady had a beautiful smile for him. She didn't look like the hag on the isle. They were all hideous but not this lovely woman. Just sad that she was probably a nice person. Too nice of a person. _"Looking to cure a bad habit or to cook young one?"_ He smiled she had taken the bait that he wanted her to take. She didn't know all the propriety of such an herb. The only people who knew all the propriety of any herb were imprisoned on the isle or had forsaken their evil ways. But he was neither and he would have some fun here. _"Both."_ It was only smiled. In a way he wanted to do both cook a potion and cure a bad habit … the habit of being too alive for the student of Auradon Prep. He wanted to put in a coma is strongest enemy so he could finally take over the place. He had a few of them in mind.

The women smiled and started to get her jar of tarragon and a bag for it before she asked him one last question. _"How much do you need?"_ He had a shy smile for her before finally squaring his shoulder. It was acted in a way that made her believe he wanted some courage before answering her the question. He had to play a role, a role that disgusted him so much that he didn't know how to explain how disgusted he was with himself. _"About a pound."_ She had a simple and naive smile and started to pour the herb in the bag. While he was trying to hide his disgust in this place. It was too clean, it wasn't dark enough. It was simply too goody two shoes here. And he was simply disgusted. It had been his way of thinking for a month now, and it had just gotten worse with time.


	7. Chapter 7 - the first in a series of

_Disclaimer;_ Clearly I do not own any character that stems from the Descendant. The original characters will make an appearance don't worry but I wanted to start setting the world I have in my head for these few characters that will become very important to the progression of the story.

Also note that English is not my first language neither is it my main one, even if I'm fluent. If you can share tips for the common mistakes, I make please feel free to share them with me.

Now let's jump into the story, in hope that you like it.

Remember I'll post a new chapter of this fan fiction every Monday until it's finished. See you Next Monday.

Don't hesitate to give me your opinion on this story, I wouldn't mind hearing what your theory and ideas are for this story or maybe a future story.

* * *

They were going back to the school and the entire team was partying and screaming their happiness. They had done awesome in the first meet. In each event they had beat their own personal best. The girls relay team had finished first in their division. The boys' team had finished third but individually the team had finished in the first three in almost all of the events. It really wasn't too bad for ad first season. Auradon Prep had done great and after congratulation from the king they had stepped into the bus and the partying had begun. Loud music, loud discussion and a lot of whooping. Audrey was even included for the first time in the celebration and she had the time of her life. She hadn't had a moment in her life where she truly felt liked she belong like today. The entire team was nice with her, well nice enough when they were talking to her. The simple fact that they had won had made them a little nicer. But they were still a little too rough around the edges for her liking. Therefore she was seated alone in the bus, headphone in her ears and bobbing to the music it was playing a smile on her face.

She felt the bench she was seated on shifted and she immediately took off her headphones and turned her head around. _"Hello Audrey, or should I call you Sleeping Beauty."_ She opened her mouth, her eyes setting on Harry Hook's feature. She looked at him a little intimidated. There was no doubt that he had put himself in the front as a leader of the team. Kind of like a captain, and that was without even having a vote. He scared her a bit but she figured if she just swam with all the school spirit she had, he would never have any reason to come after her. Had she been wrong? She decided to play a little coy with him just to see what was happening. _"You are Harry, right?"_ He had a wicked smile and she felt a shiver running up her spine. She truly did not feel comfortable in this discussion. It was like he had something very important to tell her and she would not like it at all. Yes, it was her old reflect not to trust him and that was what she didn't want to come as aggressive right away. Even if she was not reassuring at all. _"In the flesh."_ He had an air of seriousness about him yet he had that odd smile. She didn't want to be rude but she would be happy if he rushed this discussion a little. Get her out of her own misery that she put herself in her mind. _"What brings you to speak to me?"_ It is not like he ever give her any attention whatsoever, even when acting like a captain. And she didn't really want his attention either. She was alright with impressing her teammate but she was not seeking the attention has she had before. A new change that Fauna, Flora and Maryweather had talked her into.

He figured out that he was a little too intimidating for the princess and relaxed his face and posture a little. Or so she thought that was the reason for his sudden change in posture. _"My friend Gil is quite taken with you. I figure I had to make sure you were not only here to abuse him."_ She shook her head not sure she had heard properly. Was he … was he threatening to hurt her if she hurt his best friend. Was he that protective of his own best friend? Wow, that was a new one. She suddenly respected the guy a lot. She didn't know anybody who would do something like that for her. Not in the way he was doing it for Gil. _"What?"_ He finally understood how confuse she was and he simply relaxed in the bench and approached her ear. That man had clearly mastered the art of being intimidating. _"He likes you very much. People tend to use him and leave him standing. Is it your goal here?"_ Well, he was going straight to the punch. She could definitely respect that. But she just didn't understand, why would people use Gil, she did actually like the guy. He was nice, way more intelligent than he gave himself credit and she actually really liked being around him. She felt like she could finally trust someone in her life. She just wished she had someone like Harry to do what he was doing for Gil. She liked Jane and Lonnie but she knew they were never gonna be that close to her as to each other. She had burned too many bridges with them.

" _Why would they use him?"_ Yeah, she was asking a lot of questions and has long as he was answering them she didn't see anything wrong with it. He was a lot less threatening right now so she might as well use this moment to actually think of an answer. _"They're evil? Or idiots your pick."_ He hadn't waited a single second to answer her. He was quick on his feet. It was something she could appreciate easily. She sometimes hoped she was more like that also. _"You are apparently evil and yet you are very protective."_ And he was being an influence on her because she herself had found an answer to him very rapidly. She was being a little bit witty but at the end of the day he had a reputation that pursued him. In a way just like Gil had one and he was way nicer than his reputation gave him the credit to be. _"I'm complicated and he's like a brother."_ The honesty and seriousness in Harry's voice left her no choice but to believe him. He truly was complicated. And in a way she was glad that someone out there was looking out for someone else. Yes Auradon was full of good people she knew it but she had never met a person that had so many different layers. He was weirdly like an onion that you had to peel. Hopefully he wouldn't make people cry.

She lifted her eyes toward him and she had a strength in her that no one knew she had. _"Look I genuinely like his company, he is nice, more intelligent than he gives himself credit and he doesn't treat me like a breakable thing or a moron."_ There, hopefully that would get the point and he would actually trust her. He seemed genuinely by what she had said but it made him smile. She just had a feeling he wasn't done with her. What did it take for him to finally be convinced by her? She didn't want to hurt the teenager they were both talking about. _"Such a strong word for a princess. But I get the message. Just know that you destroy him and you will meet my wrath princess."_ She backed up a little at his seriousness. But there was one thing that was not computing with this guy. She was way more at risk of being hurt here has Gil could easily leave her too. She wasn't the type of person to deliberately hurt anybody but could she say the same about the teenager? _"Duly noted Hook. But tell him he destroys me and it won't be the wrath of another he will meet. But mine."_ She was looking at his surprised face. This time she had shaken him. She could be scary when she wanted but this time she was dead serious. She had accepted Ben's betrayal, Chad only using her for his own social standing, she had used him just has much after all. But she was done being used by others. And if Gil was going to be a statistic, she would show her bite.

The pirate had a final smile for her. She had made an impression on him and for that she was glad. She was glad that she was not a anybody anymore. He truly saw her at the moment. _"They truly do not give you enough credit … you have guts. But I don't think that will be an issue. Like I said he is quite taken and very loyal."_ She could say the same about him. He was loyal to his friend and she could respect that. She could respect that he would do everything to defend those he truly cared about. It was just more evidence that not all children of the Isle of the lost were truly evil. Not like that Tremaine Kid that had found himself sent back to the Isle. After what he had done to a few of the girls. And how she had seen him treat his own sister. Let's just say that he was really scared of her, a lot. But she found herself liking this guy that had had much of a bad reputation has that kid. _"So are you … you know for a villain."_ He had a smirk for her and got up. He was going to meet his friend once again but he had one last thing to tell her apparently has he was still looking at her. _"I don't say that a lot but I kind of like you."_ She had a smile for him and she could say the same about him. She simply nodded his way before putting back her headphone on and concentrating again on the music. This time she started looking at the people on the bus and had a smile, she felt like she belonged here. For once she took off her headphones got up and decided to go to join the rest of her teams and she was welcomed with open arms.

* * *

She had braided her unruly hair so they were not always in her face when she was studying but her computer had been acting up for days now. She had finally decided to ask for help and when she had asked around she had been guided to this new student that was apparently very good with computers. _"Hi, you are Harsen right?"_ He did fit the description she had been given. But she did think the description was pretty accurate except that she thought he was more pretty than people had told her he was. He hadn't caused any trouble since being here so to her he was a good person. Much better than some other of the Isle kids. At least the fighting had gone down a bit. But once a week there was a new fight exploding. The thing that was scary is now they were able to bait the kids from Auradon into these fight. And that made Mara very uncomfortable. She didn't like fighting. She didn't have the same spirit has her mother who had always been a tomboy. Mara was more of a gentle soul, a little bit like Mads who was always trying to play Nurse. The only difference was that Mara would faint at the single sight of blood. _"Yes, whom his asking?"_ The voice had shaken her out of her reverie. She blinked a few times and look at the boy who was looking up at her.

She took out her computer out of her bag and shyly looked at him. _"I'm Mara. I was told you were really great with computers and mine seems to have been hacked."_ It was her school given computer and it had been doing some free game for days now and opening random window. She had seen so many things she didn't want to see it was taking a toll on her. She was simply afraid of opening her computer now and she just wanted to be able to study in peace. He extended his hands so that she could give him the computer and she simply just gave it to him. _"Let me take a look."_ He immediately opened it and she let him do his work. He was already deep into the computer and she could simply look at him timidly. The fifteen years old was fascinated by the boy who was the same age has her. She even wondered what he did think of her. _"Ahhhhh I see. Well, you'd better take a seat it might take a while."_ She nodded and finally took a place. She found it hard to stay silent though, she was a nervous talker. She was really different from the rest of her family and she just didn't know what to say now. _"Sure. Thank you so much."_

She looked at him and without stopping to look at her he simply waves his hand and never lifted his eyes from her computer typing on it furiously even though his face was completely calm. _"It's my pleasure."_ She was playing with her hand clearly showing how nervous she was. She had looked at this guy from afar from the moment she had seen him in literature class. But she had never spoken to him before today. She was very surprised that it was him, that he was the computer genius computer guy her new friends had been talking about. _"Do you mind if I ask you some question while you work I have a tendency to talk too much? To be a blabbermouth."_ This time he did lift his eyes and he had a warm smile for her. And a second later he was back on her computer and working. _"Go ahead."_ She was glad that he was giving her the OK to keep on talking. Because if he had said no she truly didn't know what she would've done. Because she clearly was too nervous to actually talk. She didn't know why she was so nervous but she was. Maybe it was meeting someone new, or because she had actually been watching him since she had seen him for the first time and had never noticed how good he was on the computer.

He was new here, just like her and she wondered how school here was different from the one on the Isle. She could talk for hours on how this school was different from the one in DunBroch. First of all, this was a prep school, student literally lived here. She had never lived in the same place she studied. Living in a dorm was so new for her. _"How do you like this place so far? I'm new to Auradon Prep. I've transferred from DunBroch."_ She was speaking really fast and she saw the boy in front of her smile. It was strange but yet it reassured her but she couldn't explain why it just was strange. This guy had a certain magnetism. She had been told that he was a god's son but she didn't know what they meant exactly but maybe that was it. _"I see. Hum… I guess I've seen worst places."_ She smiled, he didn't provide her a full answer but maybe he didn't know yet. She knew some of the kids were having a bad time fitting in, they were not as accepted as other because they would go too much to their villainous bad habit. Maybe he was struggling with being seen as something other than a villain kids. She didn't see him speaking a lot, he always seems deep in his work or his music.

Even though she was very nervous she had so much more question that she wanted to just needed to give herself a bit of courage. She just needed to do something with her hand to give herself some she dug into her bag and grabbed her pen and a piece of paper and she started simply doodling on the piece of paper and she felt the word coming out or more than anything else. _"I wanted to know. And don't worry if you do not want to answer it's okay. But how is life on the island?"_ It made her curious to know. But she thought maybe it was such a sensitive subject, having parents that were basically imprisoned with their own children probably not parents of the year's material. But she wouldn't know. The only villain kids she knew had never been raised by her own parents. Whitley was her sisters and by all means Mara adore her big sister but she knew that Whitley didn't know how it was to be raised on the Isle. She had had a cherished life, yes with her own trouble but she couldn't answer what it was like to be raised on the Isle has she had never been there. _"Probably as hard as you can imagine it."_ He had a seriousness in his tone of voice and his traits. He didn't really want to talk about it and she could just imagine what he meant by that.

She was treading on a rocky subject but yet with her drawing on a piece of paper she felt a lot more courageous sot she just kept on speaking. _"It must be bad to live with something that you never could control. Mostly knowing that you were not at fault for getting sent there."_ He didn't look frustrated with the question he just took a pensive look for a while and she looked at him working on the computer. He was so focus on it she could only wonder if he had heard her question but when he lifted his eyes from the computer she knew he was just looking as to how he could actually answer her. She just stayed patient but she had stopped doing whatever she was on her piece of paper and looked at him. She knew when he was ready to answer her because he finally stopped looking at the computer, looked at her and had somewhat of an I don't care look. _"It's just annoying, for most of us, our parents don't know how to raise children. They try to recreate miniature of themselves with us."_ She could imagine it better than he thought. Her mother had always tried to recreate her in her children. It was probably like that for everyone. They thought they knew what was best for their children notwithstanding their children's own personalities.

* * *

She had taken the bait, she had finally approached him. He had been surprised at how nice he had found her. It was the first time that he actually liked her. But he didn't have an ounce of guilt in him. He could clearly see a soul that he would have fun with if she ever was corrupted. He would show everyone how easy it was to corrupt such a gentle soul like her. He had been a little sadden by her reaction to all the video and website he had forced her to see. She refused to see these. She had even cried, and silently he had jumped up in joy. But seeing her asking for help to get rid of him was a little frustrating. She had asked for help with the hacking issue. She just didn't know there was any way to get rid of him. With the way she acted around that image he would torture her to perfection, traumatize her. No patch would stop him from hacking her computer. He would make sure she fell right into his plan whether she wanted it or not. But for now he had to go check on his potion that was brewing. Too bad it took almost another week of preparation. In the meantime, he would have to propagate more rumours around school. Maybe he could start a blog, after all everyone in school was connected 24/7 that would make for a great mayhem in school. Breaking ties between friends and couple, causing more fight. It would be more fun if all the rumour were completely baseless. He did know how to do it, and hacking the school mailing list would be so easy.


	8. Chapter 8 - the nightmare begins

_Disclaimer;_ Clearly I do not own any character that stems from the Descendant. The original characters will make an appearance don't worry but I wanted to start setting the world I have in my head for these few character that will become very important to the progression of the story.

Also note that English is not my first language neither is it my main one, even if I'm fluent. If you can share tips for the common mistakes I make please feel free to share them with me.

Now let's jump into the story, in hope that you like it.

Remember I'll post a new chapter of this fanfiction every Monday until it's finish. See you Next Monday.

Don't hesitate to give me your opinion on this story, I wouldn't mind hearing what your theory and ideas are for this story or maybe a future story.

* * *

She was thrashing in her bed like a madwoman. She had even woken up Lonnie who was now trying to shake her room awake. _"Hameela! Hameela wake up you are having a nightmare."_ The teenager woke up and sat up straight in her bed panting in fear had the fear slowly washes away from her face. The dreams were getting scarier and scarier. They had started slowly with approximately once a week. And they were not that scary at first either. But the more time past and the more she was unsure of how to explain the fear they instilled in her. In her way they made her afraid for the people she had learned to appreciate here. Lonnie, Harry, Audrey, Gil, and a few others. She was even afraid for her brother but the feeling was a little different than the rest. It was just strange and she couldn't completely shake it out even when she was awake. There was a feeling of dread that never left her completely. _"I'm so sorry. Was I screaming?"_ She was trying to reassure her room but she knew it would be hard. Lonnie had her screaming but she had to try.

Lonnie sat next to her and looked at her for a while. She finally answered with a tiny laugh. It was a nervous one but it was there. _"Yeah like a maniac. It's what the third time this week."_ Yeah, she had been woken up by the dream three times this week. In scream and one night it had not been in scream but it had been in tears. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep right away she'd rather let her roommate go back to sleep and maybe just be able to write out her dream and figure out its meaning. _"Yeah, it's strange. Look Lonnie go back to bed I'm going to go to one of the common rooms I can't sleep anyway."_ She got up and grabbed her journals. She had kept a dream journal for years and it always's helped her make sense of what was going on in her mind. And even if she knew why the dream was going so bad but she still needs to learn to understand them. Mostly if they were meaning what she thought they meant. _"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"_ She shook her head negatively. She didn't need someone else's presence to try and do her job. It was already hard enough on its own. She was jealous of her brother. He didn't have the same mother has her and he didn't share in her curse. His magic was very different. He didn't have to suffer the nightmare and she had a slight idea of what was coming next. _"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right back."_ She opened their doors and skip out of the room there was a common room close and a lot of the teenagers her age would usually hang there. But in the middle of the night no one of them would be there.

* * *

She was sitting on the floor, her little notebook on the table and she was reading back what she had just written while she was doodling on the other page. It was her way of concentrating on the work. You should see her class notebook they were full of notes mixed with a dozen doodle. _"Can't sleep goddess?"_ she let out a little yelp before closing her notebook violently and raising her had to look at the Scottish teenager who was towering over her has she was seated on the floor and he was standing looking at her with a devil-may-care smirk. _"Can you not call me that?"_ She didn't want him to start calling her goddess. It was hard coming from him. And she didn't really feel that powerful either. It was like he felt her anxiety and his brows rose and he sat down in from of her and setting his arm on the coffee table. _"Well, your dad is a god, right?"_ he was asking the wrong question. Yes, her father was a god, he was the lord of the underworld, it was not like she could escape that after all. But she was not just the daughter of a god. Just like the pirate was not just the son of a pirate. Who was his mother … she didn't know? All she knew was that it was not Harriet's mother. For some reason. _"My mom was not a goddess. I'm a demigod."_ She answered matter-of-factly.

He rolled his eyes and she sighs. Here was the pirate that knew how to annoy her. She saw him make a move for her notebook and she slammed her hand on it threatening him with her eyes. _"Whatever goddess."_ He seemed to decide that it was not important enough to fight on this subject so he changed the subject to the original reason of his presence because what he said next confirmed it. _"Still haven't answered my question."_ She sighed, he was going to be a pain in the ass. She might as well be honest on that subject. She was struggling with sleep issues because of the other side of her bloodline. And she was certain that something was very wrong. _"I've been having nightmares lately."_ She started slowly with the most important truth. The one that meant she was waking up Lonnie now with blood curdling screams. Well, maybe not scream but it still made her wake up every so often with this nightmare. Harry was listening to her and almost instinctively he stood up and went to sit next to her. _"I just have a bad feeling. My mother was an Oracle so I'm afraid of what it could mean."_ She stretches her legs and she felt the pirate pass an arm around her. She had never thought she would confide in the pirate. But she also never thought she would learn to respect him or that he would ever help her like he had with the swim meet. So there was a lot she was learning about the ever so hot-headed captain of his crew.

She had comfortably let her have fall on his thigh once she heard his answer. _"You always had vision."_ At least he knew what oracles were. She hated when she had to explain what it meant to be an Oracle, what it meant to her. It was just a different type of magic, but it was one that couldn't be controlled, it just happened. She was forced to take Fairie Godmother's new class because of the bloodline she shared with her father but nothing the fairy thought her would help with the oracle part of her. _"Not on the Isle. Well, never has strong. I alway's had strong instinct, and sometime I'd have a premonition dream here and there but never such a strong nightmare."_ She felt his arm tighten around her and it was like he was feeling the fear that nightmare evoked in her. She swore every new interaction with him brought on new surprises. He was more than she had ever thought, she was pleasantly surprised and she let the fear go and she posed her head on his shoulder. _"Do you want to talk about it?"_ In a way yes she wanted to talk to someone. She had said no to Lonnie because she didn't know how to breach the subject properly. Children in Auradon didn't know this type of fear. Maybe their parents remembered more but no child had ever had to face an evil like she was feeling in her dream. An evil lurking, scheming, someone like her. It was so strong she knew her magic was not strong enough, she wasn't like her father enough to fight it. And she didn't want to bother her brother with it. So far he was the one in the family who showed more affinity with their father's magic.

She let out a sigh, if she was to speak to him she wanted him to promise that he wouldn't speak of it to anyone. Not even Gil. As much as she likes the blond pirate she thought he was sometimes too out of it, he might just blurt it out. _"To you? Can you promise me you won't talk about it to anyone?"_ He let out a laugh as if the idea alone was ridiculous. But he just didn't understand how she was serious. She let go of his thigh and raised her head. He simply squeezed her arm before replying. _"I'm offended that you would believe such a low thing about me."_ Could this man take anything seriously? There was a moment where she thought she was seeing someone new and the moment after he would break the charm with some stupid comment just like this. But she was serious she looked at him. _"Will you?"_ just like he had felt her fear he turns at the same moment and saw the same fear or anxiety and took a deep breath becoming serious once again. _"Sure I promise."_ She closed her eyes relief and posed her head on his shoulder once more. She seemed to be looking for an anchor. And while he had his left arm around her shoulder he let his right hand go seek hers and simply took it. _"I feel like there is a dark cloud upon the school and it won't leave. It started by just a feeling here and there, but as the weeks goes by the feeling just got stronger."_ She felt herself shiver. She was not cold but she just shivered. Letting the story of everything come out. How it had started a few days before they came to Auradon, how at first she would wake up just feeling like something evil was waking up. At first she had been afraid it was her. But as more days had passed she had started to feel it more and more. And has she been speaking to Harry she could feel a new wave of anxiety coming up? She was telling him that when they both heard the screams. Not one, but two.

* * *

Mal and Ben were in his office, trying to study but to be honest they were more interested in each other than their own project. The barely heard a commotion going on. It was late at night, almost curfew even. Mal would have to leave Ben for the night soon. But suddenly it was hard to miss the loud voices. They couldn't make up anything, they just heard a very loud scream and they both turned toward each other. _"What the hell is it with the screaming?"_ They had both asked the question together. It had been a loud scream almost a scream of pain and fear and Mal couldn't help but wonder what had just happened. She didn't like the sound of such a scream it was actually not something she liked. Mal was the first to actually get to her sons and finally answered their question. _"I don't know?"_ She didn't know what that scream was just having much as he didn't know and it was like a silent conversation was passing between them. She knew his answer before he actually voiced it. _"Let's go see OK."_ She was curious but she was a little afraid about she would find. He had to see after all he was the King, it was his duty to ensure the safety of everyone, it was the best he could do in this situation.

Even when she knew he had to know what was going on when she saw him stand up she looked up at him and felt the need to ask him if he was sure. _"Ben do you really think it's a good idea?"_ Something told her that the scene they were going to witness was not pretty. Call it a third sense but that was the type of feeling that scream had woken up in him and in a way she just wanted an out even when she knew that they were both going to go there. they were both going to go toward that scream, just like a dozen other people as far as she could see. _"I'm King if something wrong is going on I have to go Mal."_ He wa already on his feet, hand on the door and he was ready to leave so Mal finally got to her feet and started to follow her. If this was going to be very bad, knew she was going to follow him to make sure he was safe. She had magic and his "beastly" roar squared no one. She sighs and got up.

* * *

He had almost succeeded, he had thought the potion was ready but it was not and the scene in front of him was evidence of it. The daughter of Mulan was still writhing on the floor in pain Jay by her side anger distorting his feature. He was looking at Hameela and Harry like he was ready to pounce and destroy them both. There was a danger in his eyes. He had grown overprotective of Lonnie over the past year and you could see in his anger a fear. The scene the king and Mal had seen was not the one he had wished they saw but it would do for an example of Mayhem. _"Jay please stop!"_ Hameela's voice was pleading with the son of Jafar. She wanted him to believe her when she was saying that Harry crewmate had nothing to do with what was happening to Lonnie at the moment. What was Hameela doing, she was a demigoddess, the daughter of the lord of the underworld she was not supposed to act like she was good? Looking at her in that situation made him even angrier. He had always thought she was just like him, hiding her own evilness. But she was turning into a pale copy of the daughter of Malefeciant and this made him even angrier. _"I swear he had nothing to do with this."_ She was trying to help Lonnie in her own way but Jay wouldn't let anyone but his own friend approaches her. She made a step forward and he was on his feet ready to pounce. He was on the attack and he was read to destroy whoever else would approach Lonnie.

He pointed at Anton making a move approach aggressively and Harry positioned himself in between Jay and Anton. The scene was getting interesting. What if they were ready to get to the fight, he would be happy to see a fight between those two? Mal's gang and Harry's gang one after the other. That was something he truly wanted to see. Who would win in between those to pathetic excuses for villain kids? _"You saw him with Dizzy, his own family! He is just like his own cousin Devon!"_ Jay was angry and he was letting his own anger get the best of him. There was a feeling that he was close to say that all villain kids were villains. But didn't he, Mal, Carlos and Evie think they were exactly that, better than everyone? Dizzy in person approaches her cousin catching his hands. She did believe that her cousin had nothing to do with it. Because she was right. In the big crowd there was only one guilty person and he was looking at it in perfect silence wondering if they would see it. _"No, he his not! I know him Jay! I trust him! He didn't do this to Lonnie."_ He turned again looking at Hameela who had spoken. That was surprising. It was like no one but Hameela and Anton knew they knew each other. Even he was surprised and he had had years of looking at the eldest daughter of Hades almost in admiration of her natural calm. _"He his from the Isle, everyone from the Isle is evil."_ There was a sharp intake of breath and dead silence surrounded them all. He was a little farther and he could see how everyone reacted to the blatant hypocrisy. But there was one thing he could see that no one else saw. While Lonnie stopped moving entirely the accused was becoming a pale shade of white. Sweat was appearing on his forehead. Oh … did the potion actually worked, was he also in pain but trying to hide it. The villain teenager looked at his cousin trying to hide the pain but he could see it. Maybe he just needed to make a few changes here and here.

Jay seemed to notice that Lonnie was not moving anymore and he was animated again by a new anger. He wanted to destroy something, or someone. Both Carlos and another member of the turney team intervene before he was ready to pounce forward. They all stopped the hothead while he screamed at her to move. _"Hameela get out of my way!"_ It was now Harry's turn to try to move but Hameela stopped him with only one move of her hand. It was scary in a way how she showed her leadership skills at that moment. She was impressive. "Have you forgotten where you are from, Thieve? Pot meet kettle." The Scottish pirate let his venom run truth. It was really hypocritical of the old thieve to act has if he was better than anyone else. Hameela's voice was heard again. _"Anton has nothing to do with this. He is a hothead but not a violent psy…. "_ The pirate was stopped when there was a loud thud behind him. Every eye turn to look at the scene and finally there was a poetic justice. Anton had just finally lost consciousness after battling with his pain for a while. Dizzy was the first one to crouch next to her cousin trying to wake him up.

There was nothing to be done the potion had worked its course, the pirate was out of commotion and until they figure the potion he had used on both Lonnie and the pirate this would keep on happening. The little teenager was now shaking her cousin and he really had to stop himself from laughing. _"ANTON!"_ the young girl's voice was a pleasure to his ears. He felt no guilt in her distress even if he himself had to admit she was never the type of person who would have hurt anyone. She had never belonged on the isle and that much was true. _"Anton … wake up… Pleas Harry, do something."_ She had spoken her voice getting really shrill now. Tear began slipping down her cheek and both Evie, Mal, Hameela and Harry crouch next to the duo of cousins. Mal and Evie to protect the young teen and Harry and Hameela to look at the pirate. Even if he was not writhing in pain like Lonnie had there was a clear sign that he was in excruciating pain. There was a murmur of pain escaping from his lips. After looking at his crew member, it was the king who had broken the silence. _"Gil get Dizzy away, Evie go with them! Jay, I know you don't like him but clearly they were both attacked can you please help him get them both to the infirmary."_ Gil had simply nodded and crouched next to the young teen. He took her in his arm and let her cry on his shoulder.

The king had spoken and everyone was stopping there fight and he was now bored. He was quietly getting away not that everything was done there was no more mayhem for him to watch. He heard Jay finally speak in a huff while he was silently getting away. _"Fine, Chad take Lonnie."_ It was a strange choice but the charming had begun to redeem himself in the eyes of the isle ex-citizen and therefore Jay was okay with trusting him at least until they hit the infirmary. _"Carlos! Me, you, Harry and Ben can bring Anton to the infirmary."_ That was the last of the voice he had heard has he was skulking away. He entered his room knowing that his roommate wouldn't be back for at least an hour or two so there was no need to hurry. He could go to his private room and tweak a little bit of the potion to ensure they would suffer even more next time. It was a good first try even though he had to admit.


	9. Chapter 9 - alliance can be made

_Disclaimer;_ Clearly I do not own any character that stems from the Descendant. The original characters will make an appearance don't worry but I wanted to start setting the world I have in my head for these few character that will become very important to the progression of the story.

Also note that English is not my first language neither is it my main one, even if I'm fluent. If you can share tips for the common mistakes I make please feel free to share them with me.

Now let's jump into the story, in hope that you like it.

Remember I'll post a new chapter of this fanfiction every Monday until it's finish. See you Next Monday.

Don't hesitate to give me your opinion on this story, I wouldn't mind hearing what your theory and ideas are for this story or maybe a future story.

* * *

He was in so much rage it took all his power not to destroy his entire bedroom, along with Gil's property. He was trying to remain calm but he was truly glad he was alone in that room because his cover would have been done. His first victim should have been Gil, but he had thought that would make it too easy to discover who he was, discovers the real attacker. But when Harry and Jay had almost gone to blows over Lonnie last night it had been magical. He had gone to bed truly happy that the potion worked. That was not until this morning that he had been awakened. The potion was not strong enough to let them sink into a permanent coma. The potion had not worked like he wanted to. He had created an injury on himself, said he had fallen and needed to go to the infirmary. He had had to mask his surprise at what he saw in the infirmary. They both had started to wake up. FUCK FUCK FUCK! He had never failed before, and he was now truly angry. He was sure that this potion was ready, that it would bring the coma, and that his spell would be strong enough to keep them in pain until they would finally die from their injury. Instead they were waking up. Oh they were in intense pain, a pain they had never felt before even that oaf Anton. The spell was still working on them but the potion was not enough to let him slip into a coma and die in it. Die in an inexplicable pain, it was supposed to create complete chaos in the school but the two biggest faction were coming together. He was failing. He got up in anger and needed to leave his room and he left for the forest to try to calm himself from his own failure. He needed to try again, try better next time. But for that to happen he had to calm himself first or he would be discovered.

* * *

They were all sitting in the common room on the first floor. Erica, Madelaine, Chad, Audrey, Gil, Hameela, Harry even Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay had joined them. But no one wanted to breach the silence. Chad looked at each and everyone of them. There was silent accusation passing in between some of them. Nobody could forget the word Jay had spoken to Harry. And even if Chad was the king of hypocrisy, and yes he could admit it himself, Jay had hit a new low in that department yesterday. Fairy godmother in the wake of last night had cancelled class all day and they were told that Anton and Lonnie were resting they had temporarily woken up a few times but they were still weak from whatever had happened to them. It was clear that Lonnie's boyfriend was anxious about the situation. Everyone knew how protective Jay was of the people that were his dear friends and most importantly of Lonnie. But as Chad was looking around he could see that a lot of people seemed to care. He wondered why Mads had wanted them to be there but they could provide an alibi for the pirate and that seemed to be something important for the redhead at his sides. But the tension in the room was thick at the moment. Jay was pacing the room and everyone was in a state of very uncomfortable silence. _"I can't believe I'm the first one saying it, but can we all admit none of us had anything to do with this? And put our head together to try to solve it."_ The girl at his side had decided to break the silence. Her beautiful Scottish accent had broken the silence of the room and everyone turned to look at the both of them. Chad felt really uncomfortable. He still despised the idea of the villain kids being here. He had grown accustomed to the original four but he didn't like the increased amount of them.

Jay was intently looking at the girl next to him and Chad felt protective of the girl at his side. It may seem strange because no one knew him to be loyal or protective of anyone and here he was protective of a girl he barely knew, and a few weeks ago he had protected another one that he didn't know at all. A girl who was related to the women who had treated his own mother but when he had talked to her about the incident his mother had been so proud of him he was almost happy of his so out of custom action. _"What?"_ Chad shook himself to reality when the angry voice of Jay got to his ear. The teenager was getting too close and he was clearly getting angry. Chad had been so lost in his own thought that he had forgotten where and with whom he was. _"Jay common."_ Everyone turned to Mal when she finally spoke. She had gotten up and getting closer, close enough to put a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. Chad, on the other hand, tried to put himself forward to form a sort of barrier between Madelaine and Jay. Something that seems to surprise Audrey and the rest of the group who had known him last year. Jay turned to his friend still angry at being stopped. _"Mal are you going to forget what they did to Ben last year."_ What had they did last year? They weren't here unless they were related to the Island incident he had heard about.

Someone else decided to stand up, the one named Harry Hook. The son of a notorious pirate imprisoned on the Isle. The Scottish teen was standing directly in front of Jay. _"What we captured him? You used to steal candy from babies you were not saints either on that island. Don't start pretending you are holier than thou."_ That seemed to sober the other student a little bit. He stepped farther away from where Chad and Madelaine were seated and Mal pointed to Harry to sit down again. _"I think Harry is right."_ Now this surprise the prince himself. Audrey suddenly standing up for a villain kid. When he truly thought about it, she had gotten pretty close to Hook's best friend. That was a change from his ex-girlfriend. He guessed the both of them had changed, her even more than him. Jay was suddenly looking at her not sure how to react. Or that was what the Prince wanted to believe because he couldn't really read the ex-thieve. _"Thanks Audrey, sucking up to your captain I see."_ There was a sudden silence once again. Jay was not making a lot of friends at the moment. Another redhead just grabbed Harry's hand and forced him to sit once she sat Harry closing his fist in anger. _"JAY!"_ Evie's voice had basically ordered her friend to calm. Because after he heard her he sat down next to his three friends. And four sets of eyes were looking at the other teen from the Isle and Audrey. This was a weird position to be in. On one side there was Harry, Gil, Hameela and Audrey while on the other side you could see Jay, Carlos, Mal and Evie. In the middle of this there was him and Madeleine. That was a situation he never saw coming. People he had never seen have his friend and now he felt like a referee and he was doing nothing.

The pirate's son sigh with a smirk on his lips. _"I'm not the captain of the swimming team."_ That was surprising. Even Chad had seen how the pirate had behaved has a captain at the swimming meet. The entire team had seen him. From encouraging words to Gil before his 100-meter butterfly, his weird massage and discussion with Hameela. There was even a rumour that he had a very important discussion with Audrey on the way back. Certainly this was the behaviour of a team captain. _"Then who is!"_ Chad's voice seemed more surprised than he had wanted it but every logic bone in him made him believe the kid was the captain. He sure had the behaviour. And as long has Audrey didn't complain he didn't have any reason to think it was a wrong choice. Yes, he was still protective of Audrey, they had a great discussion after their last breakup. _"We took a vote last week we just didn't have time to announce it yet. Audrey was voted captain."_ The girl next to Harry had spoken up. Hameela was someone he truly didn't know at all. Harry and Gil came as a package so he had some dealing, somewhat brief, with these two when Harry had asked him if he had spoken to Anton after the fight. Yes, a weird discussion. Audrey, he had dated, he had led Evie along for a while too. He knew at least everyone a little bit. But the redhead next to Harry nothing except her name. And now she was announcing that Audrey was captain, even if surprising he was happy for the princess. _"Hameela's right. Now can we get back on the subject."_ Audrey sounded annoy with suddenly being the centre of discussion. She had changed so much in one summer, last year she would have beamed at being the centre of the universe.

Chad decided to help his ex-girlfriend a little bit and brought back the discussion that seemed to be the reason they were all there. _"Mads and I saw Harry and Hameela in this common room last night, a minute or two before we heard the scream, they were not part of it."_ He saw eight pairs of eyes turn to look at him in surprise and weirdly he looked at Hameela and the colour seemed to drain out of her face. He was suspicious of this suddenly. What didn't she like knowing someone may have heard a discussion, they were not being intimate or anything it was just a discussion? _"What?"_ Her voice had been audible but there was a twinge of stress in her voice. This was a strange behaviour and even though he could admit it. Anyway Mads had not let him listen to the conversation and they had kept on going for the kitchen to get something to eat before they were going their separate ways. _"Don't worry Hameela I didn't let him listen."_ The red head seemed to calm down just knowing that he and Madelaine had not listened to the conversation. Why was it so important that no one heard her? What had they been talking about in the middle of the night. Jee, and they wondered why some of the Auradon students thought they were shifty.

" _I saw Anton getting out of his room last night he looked like he was sleepwalking."_ Gil was the first to bring that up but suddenly he had all the attention and he seemed uncomfortable about it. He probably had nothing else to add and that was the reason why. In a way Gil was a strange teen but he must have something really special because Audrey's hand just came to rest on him and she smiled at him. Chad was a little taken aback, she did seem really happy in the villain kids company. _"Lonnie too…"_ This time all the eyes turned to the blue-haired girl who had just spoken. But Chad was looking around and he saw Hameela raised her brows like she was intensely thinking. What was going on in that head of her? He was suddenly very suspicious of that one. He had to research her, he had to make sure she was not dangerous. _"Wait Evie seriously?"_ Her voice was inquisitive and it was Chad's turn to raise his brows. For some reason he was not sure he should trust her but he would at least listen to her first. _"Yeah why?"_ Wasn't that girl the room of Lonnie. He was sure he had heard it somewhere. What was happening here? Everyone was seemingly looking at the interaction with curiosity eyes turning from one group to another. _"Do you remember the time?"_ Why was it so important, how would it help them solve the problem here? Chad looked at Madelaine and she was concentrating on that conversation and he didn't see the point. What was he missing? What was it that they knew that he didn't?

Evie roused her shoulder. _"Midnight ish…"_ Hameela looked at Harry who now was looking at her curiously. He was the one who decided to break the silence and confirm what they were both thinking. _"We were here then."_ Ah … this was infuriating what he was missing. He was raking his brain and he couldn't figure it out. He was like a fish out of water in this group they were unimportant to him, and he didn't know why Madelaine had insisted on staying here when they had seen the group. His curiosity had won over trying to convince her to leave. _"She couldn't have been sleeping. I was alone in this room about thirty minutes before Harry got here, and you were here for what ten minutes. She sleeps soundly sure but if she is wakened up it takes her much longer to fall asleep again and I did wake her up because of a nightmare there is no way she was already asleep."_ OK, maybe he had underestimated the importance of this line of discussion but he was not seeing the point. He looks from one teenager to another and each seem to be thinking of something different. Mal was looking at Hameela curiously. Carlos eyes was going from Evie, to Gil to him and Madelaine thinking of something different. Jay weirdly was silent, like he was a bit catatonic, not sure how to react of even numb. The hothead was sure lost at this moment, who would have thought.

Audrey was just trying to tie all the links together if Chad knew her well. And the rest of them seemed to be deeply involved with this conversation. _"Gil what time did you see Anton come out of his room."_ Carlos had broken this little conversation with his question but the teenager now had all the attention in the room even is best friends snapped back to attention. The son of Gaston did need to think a little before he could answer. Chad did understand why people thought he was slow the way he looked so lost when he was thinking but when he looked at Carlos there was a certain clarity. _"Just before I suppose. It was not midnight yet. I heard a closing and went to look outside the room and saw Anton leave his room. I simply ignored it and went back to studying biology. I heard the commotion on our floor common room followed by another just after."_ Chad had heard the two commissions. They had just seen Hameela and Harry and they were entering the kitchen and Madelaine was deep in a conversation about the homework they had just finished and he was just listening to her. _"Wait you heard two?"_ Jay spoke for the first time after his little outburst at the beginning. It was like suddenly talking about the situation calmly was suddenly making the teenager think clearly. _"Yeah?"_ The blond was talking like this was and evidence. But looking at Jay answered a lot of questions. There was a sudden feeling of guilt that could be read in his feature.

There was a moment of silence before Jay filled in the blank of the discussion. _"I thought I was crazy."_ He suddenly looked at his pirate rival and there was no anger in his eyes anymore. Chad was paying attention to the silent interaction between the two children of the Isle. See they were rawer than the one from Auradon. They would pass a lot of emotion with just a simple look while the people of Auradon would focus on positive emotion. The children from the Isle didn't fear their emotion, except maybe fear and sadness itself. _"I'm sorry Harry to have accused you friend. It appears I may have been wrong."_ But saying sorry was not in their vocabulary. It was just further evidence that Auradon had truly changed the original four. Harry looked at Jay for a long time, before simply nodding his head with what seemed to be an honest smile. What had just happened they were just too hard to follow. Did they speak a language he didn't? Madelaine or Audrey didn't seem too lost. But they had made an effort to get to know the Island kids. Not Chad. This was his first time interacting with them.

He thought maybe they were done they started to talk again and Chad lost his focus simply looking at each person one after the other. Trying to figure out what his card in the game was. What was he supposed to be? Who was he supposed to be here? He was known as Ben's friend and rival and yet they were friends, he was known to have tried to get Evie thrown out and yet she forgave him. But even in these two examples all he knew was that they didn't present his best feature. _"Hameela can I ask you a question?"_ Mal spoke and somehow he snapped back to attention, remembering how she had looked at the redhead Chad wanted to know what the question was. _"I know that your dad had relationship with Oracle, my mom talked about it a lot. Could your nightmare have been prophetic?"_ Chad was suddenly completely lost. Oracles did she mean those women who pretended to predict their future. Most of them were fake, they lied through their teeth and now they were speaking of prophecy. What was happening? _"Wait Oracles?"_ He had spoken in a low voice and it was no surprise that the only person who heard him was Mads. She approaches him and spoke in a similar low voice. _"I'll explain it to you later Chad."_ He nodded and returned his attention to the discussion. Hameela appeared suddenly very anxious.

The girl looked so anxious that Chad could see the teenager next to her trying to protect her. Passing his arm around her shoulder. _"Yes Mal, I'm part goddess part Oracle. How did Maleficiant know?"_ Wait part goddess? She was Hades daughter, how could he have forgotten that part of the equation? Still didn't explain the prophecy part of that discussion. Mal brushed off part of the question with a wave of the hand but everyone knew that Hameela had not answered the question. _"Rumours on the Isle, but…"_ She was preparing to repeat her question and Hameela was growing tenser by the second. She was playing with the hem of her dark green sweatshirt lowering her eyes. And Mal was cut off by someone else. _"She doesn't need to answer if she doesn't want to."_ Harry had protectively cut off by Harry. This seems to bring Hameela back and she was suddenly raising her eyes and she posed her hand calmly on Harry's thigh. _"It's OK Harry. I want to answer. Mal, I'm not sure, I've had a bad feeling following me for a while now, maybe the dreams are prophetic, maybe they are just my way of dealing with the feeling. I just can't make sense of them."_ She was not talking like those women that pretended to predict the future. She spoke like she didn't know what to make of them. To her it was a possibility but she couldn't be sure. Maybe that was the reason behind the anxiety. Chad was trying to make sense of all of this but he simply couldn't wrap his head around that.

Mal crossed her legs in front of her looking at the redhead and she was looking very serious. Like she now knew what to do. _"But you remember them?"_ What was the point? If Hameela couldn't make sense of them, he didn't understand what was the point of remembering them. _"I wrote them afterward, so yeah."_ Hameela seemed to be of the same opinion as the prince of this situation but she was answering the question so what was up with this. _"Can we look at it?"_ Mal was so serious with this question it was clear she really wanted to hear about that dream. But Chad just couldn't figure out what knowing the dreams would do, these theories about dissecting your dream could help you understand their meaning or something even worse. _"Why?"_ He, Gill and Jay had asked the question in unison. Apparently, he was not the only one wondering and the three of them looked at each other and had a smile. But apparently Maleficient's daughter had another idea. _"If they are prophetic dreams and we can decipher them, they may be a clue as to what happened to Lonnie and Anton. Prevent it from happening to someone else."_ This was when the prince knew that there was a way children from the Isle could understand situations that people from Auradon didn't. Audrey, Mads and him simply looked at each other completely out of the loop. _"Someone else?"_ Madelaine had asked the question the three of them were asking themselves. What was it that it was like all of the Island children knew something dark was looming?

Hameela simply looked at Mal as if the two girls were having a full discussion by just looking at each other. _"You really think they might be prophetic?"_ The question was clearly only meant for Mal. Like Hameela was looking for someone who would believe her, who would trust her, like there was a burden she was living with and not sure how to make sense of it. Chad was starting to think that there might be something to that prophetic thing. _"OK, I'll admit, I still have the feeling that something really dark his coming … like this was just the beginning."_ She lowered her head and Harry in a gesture of comfort simply passed an arm around her shoulder. There was still one thing that Chad couldn't wrap his head around and he couldn't keep his silence on it any longer. _"So let be clear you really believe that some people can really predict the future. That Oracles are real?"_ Oh, had he just opened a whole new can of worms? This was going to be a long discussion between all of them.


	10. Chapter 10 - the pain stays

_Disclaimer;_ Clearly I do not own any character that stems from the Descendant. The original characters will make an appearance don't worry but I wanted to start setting the world I have in my head for these few character that will become very important to the progression of the story.

Also note that English is not my first language neither is it my main one, even if I'm fluent. If you can share tips for the common mistakes I make please feel free to share them with me.

Now let's jump into the story, in hope that you like it.

Remember I'll post a new chapter of this fanfiction every Monday until it's finish. See you Next Monday.

Don't hesitate to give me your opinion on this story, I wouldn't mind hearing what your theory and ideas are for this story or maybe a future story.

* * *

He was hovering over her once again. He had been hovering from the moment she had woken up in the infirmary. The nurse had only allowed her short moment of consciousness at first has the pain in her body had been simply excruciating. Like every member in her body were on fire. _"You sure you want to do this?"_ Jay had to be forced out of the infirmary most of the time. He had done the work of the nurse almost impossible. So she had ended up only allowing him for short periods at a time. Five days later Lonnie had been allowed out of the infirmary but there was still pain left in her. The burning sensation had left her but her body was still in pain. It was as if it was heavy, it took all her energy to actually go from one activity to another. _"I'm sick of that infirmary Jay. And Audrey proposed this to actually keep my mind off of that damn pain in my body."_ It was true, Audrey had asked her to help her brainstorm for the Halloween formal. This would take no energy and it would only change her mind. It was when she was able to free her mind that she could forget the pain. At night she had to take a powerful potion that the nurse and fairy godmother prepared to help her sleep. She was a little jealous of the other student who seemed to fare better with their shared condition. He never complained of the pain and he even regained consciousness before her.

" _Is it getting better?"_ She raised her eyes and smile to comfort the boy next to him. He was protective and she was glad. She didn't want to cause him more distress so she actually wouldn't tell him the full truth. She would put her brave face on and try to go through her day even if it was hard. _"Yeah don't worry. And it is just a brainstorming session."_ At least she was not completely lying. The pain was not as bad and she was coping much better than at first. And it was also only a brainstorming session. And maybe Audrey would finally speak of what or who was making her so happy these days. When she had last seen the princess, she was almost beaming with happiness. The two girls clearly had a lot of catching up to do. _"We have to decide the theme of the Halloween dance. By now it is three weeks away."_ Yeah Halloween wasn't so far away. They had to find the perfect idea if they were to have everything prepare and the decoration delivered to the school in time. So it was time to get serious about the little party. _"Actually two but OK."_ Well, her timing was not perfect that was true. And she had lost a week in the infirmary, so yeah maybe he was right in saying there was only two weeks left. It was even more pressing than. _"You sure you can go on your own."_ She sighed. Jay was a pain in the ass from time to time but yeah she was fine to go on her own. Audrey's room was only three rooms away from hers. She was not walking to the other side of campus. She just hoped he'd stop hovering.

She finally decided to tease him a little bit, let him gently understand that he was being a little much even by his standards. _"What do you think I need a prince charming?"_ She had a smirk on her lips and she looked at him he was having a glint of amusement in his eyes. But at least he was getting the message and he entered in her playful banter. _"I was maybe more thinking of a knight in shining armour but I'd be a fine prince."_ Damn even if she was getting better at these witty remark she shouldn't forget that he was from the Isle, these kids mastered the art in third grade probably. And Jay was a fine example of it. Every time she thought he would falter, he just had another quick remark and she was left with nothing else to say. She put her hand on his shoulder and quickly went in for a kiss. _"I'll be Okey and you need to stop hovering over me OK. Between you and Hameela I don't know who's worst."_ She smile talking about her missing room. That girl was super nice but ever since the incident she was a little suffocating too. As if she felt guilty for what had happened to her. It is not like she had known for sure that such a thing would have happened. Even if she had told her about her feeling of dread before Lonnie wouldn't have believed her. So this was inevitable.

* * *

She had accepted her sister's offer when the Idea had been proposed to her. She was missing the time when she was a track star. And they didn't have a track team here in Auradon even if she had pleaded with fairy godmother to find a coach it was not happening fast enough. She was keeping up with her training but she needed challenges. And when Whitley had proposed this little competition with her swimming team Mara had jumped on the occasion. She was getting out of the locker room while the team was already next to the team speaking to one of the team members. The other kid that had suffered the attack with Lonnie. They were both back to classes but it was clear that Lonnie was suffering more. Or maybe that other kid was just better had hidden the pain. _"Welcome back to the team Anton. Hope you are better."_ Mara looked at the interaction between her sister and the swimmer from afar. She was glad that her family was here but at the same time she felt isolated. Her twin brother didn't know about her computer being attacked. The only person who knew was Harsen and he was the only one she could talk to about that. Yet there was something scary in information he would know about her. It was like he knew her personal life even her dearest secret. She had stopped keeping up with her personal journal on her computer because it was scaring her a lot what if the hacker was sending her private thought to some of the students. She just didn't like the idea at all. _"I am coaching."_ She looked at the guy and recognize him as the other kid that had been attacked the same night has Lonnie about a week ago. The only reason she knew it was an attacked it was because Mads at told her the discussion the group had had the day after.

She looked at the interaction between her sister and the swimmer and she felt like the swimmer was being less than genuine. There was a way he had flinched a little when Whitley had touched his shoulder, the rigidity he had about him. Mara was sure it was not completely genuine, but she didn't say a word. She would have to admit that kid did scare her a bit. She had seen the fight between him and Charming, she was almost first row for it and she didn't like violence at all. _"Good! So team we are going to start in the Gym today."_ There was a groan from everyone. A groan of dissatisfaction coming from the entire group. The most vocal had been Harry Hook. Whitley's half-brother. _"Ugh … not again."_ Mara smiled, for all of Whitley beautiful quality she would have had the same reaction has the teenager who shared part of her blood. It was funny in a way. She was sure that Whitley reacted pretty much the same back in her swimming days. Not that she had stopped, she had even tried to get her family to start swimming but that was not happening anytime soon. They all knew how too, they were just not passionate enough to join a team to do it. _"Keep complaining and I'll make it harder on you Hook."_ Whitley's smile was almost as evil as it could be. She was smiling mostly because she thought her joke was funny. Of that Mara was certain.

Harry's face at sobered up before she could see a glint of evilness in his eyes and she knew exactly what side of Whitley's family she had when she gotten very mischievous or sarcastic. It was crazy how much her sister and Harry looked like each other. _"Yeapy … gym training."_ She heard the Scottish accent and had a little giggle. That giggle attracted the team and her sister's attention. Which remembered the coach that she had an idea to make the training a little more exciting. Whitley did sign Mara to approach with the redhead did very happily while she put her mane of hair in a ponytail. _"Common everyone starts with a ten-minute run. But today we are gonna make it interesting… Meet Mara my little sister. And also one of the fastest runners in DunBroch and the fastest female runner there. Your goal during those ten minutes is to reach out to her. Think you can do it?"_ The team roar in approval but they just didn't know what they were in for. She was very challenging has a runner and she had endurance. They were lucky it was only a ten minutes. Mara on the other stood proud and tall while Whitley directed everyone to the gym where they would be running.

* * *

They had been running for five minutes now and Mara was way far ahead. Surprisingly Audrey and Anton were the fastest runner in the team. Anton had almost caught up to her in three minutes and Andrey was getting faster but still not enough to catch up to Mara. She was now levelled up with Anton and was barely breaking a sweat. On the other hand, her opponent looked in extreme pain and was sweating profusely. _"You are Anton, right?"_ She asked the question casually maintaining his pace even if she could have challenged him to go faster. She took a little bit of pity on him because she thought he really didn't look good. _"MmmmM."_ His answer sounded pained and she did grow a little scared he would faint on her. He had his fist closed tight and she knew it wasn't good to be so tight, he would injure himself if he wasn't careful. _"You sure you are OK."_ She knew he had told Whitley he was but from the moment he had uttered that word she was certain he had lied. She was starting to believe she should have said something at that exact moment because it wasn't good for him to push himself so far while in pain. A runner could run through discomfort but not pain, and she believed it was the same with swimmers. _"Yes."_ He had sounded annoyed by her question but mostly she saw his featured tightened even harder. She could see traits of anger in his features. She took a deep breath and did put all the courage she had in her answer. _"You look like you are white knuckling it. "_ He grunted in anger and she got a little scared. She knew that she didn't have a chance in front of him if he got so angry that he decided to attack her.

He didn't get that angry but she turned her head and she saw resolve in his eyes. _"I'm good. Now don't slow down … go faster!"_ He had basically ordered her to go faster. He was almost out of breath and he wanted to go faster. What was this logic? The goal of this exercise was not to hurt the swimmers. Yes, it was clear that she could go faster but there was no need for him to try to go faster. _"Woah calm down…"_ She wanted him to take it slower and she had thought he would have listened to her. She tried to finish her sentence but he immediately cut her off. _"Go faster I'm not a wimp!"_ She didn't know if he was angry or decided, she didn't like that idea at all. She didn't think he was a wimp by any means. Actually, if she was right with her theory she thought he was actually braver than her. That wouldn't surprise her whatsoever. From her discussions with Harsen in the past few weeks she had gathered that most of the children from the Island of the lost were probably braver than her. _"You already caught up to me trust me you are faster than half your team you have nothing else to prove."_ She had tried to be convincing but while she was talking she had looked at him from the corner of his eyes and she knew he was not backing down. _"Please go faster."_ He was almost pleading with her. All sign of his anger was gone from his feature. She was wondering if he knew he was faster than this and the struggle was making him determine to go faster. She just shrugged and started to increased her pace even more. He was keeping up with her with greater difficulty but she heard him clearly say: _"Thanks."_ This was a little heartbreaking for the young teenager. She had not expected this at all. She had not expected him to thank her for doing something so extreme. She looked back and while Audrey had increased her pace the new one had left her father at the back.

* * *

After her run with the swim team she had stayed by the pool, she had been deep in her novel and had read for the entire hour. She didn't want to open her computer because she knew there would be more images awaiting her and she had decided to stay there where she felt safe with her older sister close by. _"Mara something seems to bother you."_ She jumped when her sister's voice startled her from the deep focus she had been in reading. She was so focused on the novel she didn't even notice practice was done. She threw her book in her bag and got up. She smiled for her sister while the exited the pool area. _"It's nothing Whit'"_ she had been as convincing as she was trying to reassure her sister that everything was perfect, even if it was far from it. She didn't want to bother her sister with her few problem, like the fact that her computer had been hacked and she was the victim of a cyber attack, or that Madelaine had told her some student thought last week's attacks were only a beginning, or even what she thought how Anton was hurting. She said nothing of that and rather focused on boring discussion with her sister. She left her sister and started walking toward the main campus silently lost in her thought. _"What did you tell the coach!"_ She jumped when she felt a hand grabbing her arm with strength. She winced in pain when she was yanked back by the people who had had recognized him and she turned toward him trying to get away from his grasp. _"Ouch… Dude I bruise easily and you are hurting me."_ While he did hurt her, she wasn't scared of him. For some reason she didn't think this was what he was trying to do. It was just how he had been raised.

He let her go immediately when he realize that he had exaggerated the force he had used on her. There was a look of guilt but he was showing nothing else. _"I'm sorry … what were you telling the coach."_ She was a little annoyed had the tone of accusation in the teenager's voice. She didn't need to answer him in reality but she felt like it would reassure him if she did. She sighed a little annoyed at the teenager's attitude. Didn't he remember her being Whitley's sister? _"Nothing! She is my sister she was asking me how I am. It's what family does."_ She had spoken with annoyance didn't even notice that he had winced at the word. She never thought for one bit that they may not share the same experience and yet she should've. She and Harsen had talked in detail about their own family's experience, he was the only one she had told about Whitley being Captain Hook illegitimate daughter. She trusted that kid a lot more than most. But at the moment she was forgetting the most important information they had not been raised with the same type of parents. _"Not mine! I'm sorry."_ She put a hand on his upper arm raising her head to look him in the eyes. She knew that he was in pain and he had been lying to her during the run, this time she wouldn't let him lie to her she would go straight to the point. _"What happened last week really messed you up. You still seem in pain."_ She was not saying it as a question, it was said as if it was some evidence. There was no need for him to try to deny it. She didn't want him to think it was a question, she wanted him to finally admit the truth she had been trying to get when they were running. He lowered his eyes and looked at her. _"Don't tell your sister OK."_ He was finally admitting it and he shuddered out of her touch as if the simple touch of her hands was giving him so much pain.

She was pondering his request. She didn't know if it was safe not to tell his secret, if he was in such pain maybe he should speak to someone. Surely there were consequences to the spell he and Lonnie had both been a victim of. _"Sure…"_ She was trying to find the right word to tell him that he shouldn't keep that a secret, at least not from his coach. Or maybe from one person who could help him deal with all this. She didn't if it was a psychosomatic effect of the spell or if it was a side effect of it but maybe keeping it a secret was not a great idea. _"Promise me you won't. Please!"_ She looked in his eyes and she shouldn't have. He was pleading with her not to talk, he was looking like a poor child who didn't want to be punished. Why did he believe that he would be punished if the truth came out? What did he live through that made him believe anything bad would happen? _"Jee… Fine I won't!"_ If he wanted to shut her up, she had no doubt that he would be able to do so. His stature alone was enough to scare her even if for some reason she was still not afraid of him. Something in her told her that he was not a threat to her, not at the moment. _"You were right when we were running. I was white knuckling it. Fighting the pain. It won't leave me."_ He lowered his head admitting the truth. At least he was not lying to himself anymore, admitting the truth was at least the beginning of the healing.

They were going to be late for class so she started walking toward the main campus again and she felt him follow her. _"Have you told someone?"_ She knew the answer but she wanted him to admit it. She had gotten him to admit the pain maybe if she could get him to admit he needed to talk about it she would get him to seek help. _"No… Who would I tell?"_ the simple idea seem to dumbfound him. She wasn't one to really talk on the subject as she was keeping a big secret of her own but she hadn't gone through something as bad as he had. _"Your friends… I don't know."_ She could learn from that lesson. Maybe she should talk about what was torturing her mind. The cyber attack, what these image were actually doing to her, how much they were scaring her and making her year horrible. _"My friends figure that if it gets too bad I'll tell them."_ If he was anything like her, he would never tell anyone and she was certain of it. She was suddenly certain he would never speak of it to anyone. Because even if he trusted his friend he wouldn't speak of it, just as much as she wouldn't speak of the attack to her friend or family. _"Will you?"_ Maybe if he said yes it would cement it in her mind that she should speak of what was happening to her, to her friend. But looking at his face she knew exactly his answer. _"It's going to pass."_ She lowered her head and she felt her own courage leave her, she feels like she is absolutely alone. Knowing of this evil in the school, probably being attacked mentally by the same evil as the one that attacked him and Lonnie, yet she feels close to him. She just doesn't know what to make of it.

She just decides to tell the one truth she knows. If he doesn't speak to anyone, he can at least take care. _"Yeah but, in the meantime, you could injure yourself even more by trying to run before you can walk."_ If he pushed too hard, he could end up injuring himself even more. This at least she knows for sure. She knows that he could truly destroy his season if he were to push through the pain in the wrong way. _"Please take care and ask for help if you need it OK."_ She didn't look at him on purpose. She didn't know what would happen if she looked at those brown eyes of his. They were a little scary, they had in intensity to it. They could hide so much and then talk so much the next moment. It was like if he had a switch to show or not his emotions. _"Thanks."_ She smiled and shouldered her bag higher on her shoulder while smiling. At least he knew how to say thank you and sorry. Hadn't he said sorry to Chad a day or two after attacking him? _"It's my pleasure."_ And it was.

They walked in silence for a minute or two before they heard the first bell. Oh no they only had ten minutes left on that break to get to their class. She was fast on her feet but he really had to go. _"Gotta go … or they'll think I'm corrupting you."_ She laughs, she knew he had class with Aaron, everyone from the Isle had that class, she knew that because of Harsen. He had talked to her about his schedule and that class. He said he liked it but she felt he was hiding something about that class. _"Or you'll be late to Aaron's class."_ He did seem completely surprised, about her knowing the truth. She started laughing when she saw his face. It was actually hilarious. _"How…"_ She smiles and decided to remind him of a little fact that everyone seemed to know but still kept forgetting. It wasn't the first time she heard suppressed in people's voice when they realized that the swimming coach was dating the new professor. _"He is dating my sister you know. I've known him since they met in college."_ Yeah, he was a graduate from Auradon Prep and Whitley had graduated from the school in DunBroch. But when they left for college they ended up meeting. And the rest had been history. They were perfect for each other, he was a gentle soul that could temper the hot head that was her sister's temper from time to time. But there was no time to explain to the villain kids the perfection that was her sister's relationship with his professor. _"Now go I won't be your alibi."_ She turned her healed and started running toward her class.

* * *

He was angry and he couldn't explain why. Ever since he had seen her with that pathetic Tremaine kid he had wanted to murder someone. No, he wanted to murder the entire Tremaine family line, starting with the oaf. What right did he have to speak to her, to his fragile soul, that fragile soul that he was trying to corrupt for himself. He wanted to make her in his mistress of evil. Slowly he was corrupting her mind with these images and he was sure of that. And here she goes to talk to that moron, being nice to that asshole. Didn't she understand he was beneath her, he needed to get her to become evil faster or to torture her and break her spirit faster? She was making him angry, she was making him want to murder. Didn't she understand that she was his, there was no way he would let her get away with doing this to another like this? He had to go back to his magic book, he had to find a way to speed the process. A spell that would make her truly evil and he had to do it right now. There was no other way he would get that guy away from her, that he would be able to show the world his true colour. She would be his or she would be no one else.


	11. Chapter 11 - a new dystopia

**Author's Note**

 _ **I can't believe it has been almost 2 years since my last update on this story. At this point you probably all have lost interest in my story and I do understand if that has happened. I pretty much gave up you all. I just Hope that some of you will forget this and jump back in that story has I can finally get back to writing it on my computer. I know I had tried to stick to a schedule until I lost access to half of my writing programs and editing programs and I would like to get back to a schedule like I did back in the day. But as I get back into the groove of Writing I think I'm not going to stick to a strict schedule until I'm fully back. But to thank you for sticking to this story or even deciding to give me back a chance I'm going to publish the last chapter I was able to write before I basically lost everything. So how about we get into the disclaimer before I bore you out?**_

 _ **Disclaimer; Clearly I (still) do not own any character that stems from the Descendant. The original characters will make an appearance, don't worry, but I wanted to start setting the world I have in my head for these few characters that will become very important to the progression of the story.**_

 _ **Also note that English is not my first language neither is it my main one, even if I'm fluent. I will always welcome constrictive criticism on my English and if you have tips for me to get better I'll gladly take them. If you can share tips for the common mistakes, I make. I'll be happy to work on getting better at writing.**_

 _ **Now let's jump into the story, in hope that you like it.**_

* * *

The class was just starting when the teacher had stood up and wrote one word on the blackboard. Mara looked at the board and raised an eyebrow. This was going to be interesting finally they were out of the romantic movement and entering another style of literature. _"Today we are going to start talking about a new style in Literature."_ Her teacher spoke in his soft was smiling. She had chosen advance literature because she had always loved having a new book to read but she had never like the romantic novel. Even if she was a hopeless romantic. Which she was admitting too easily. _"Who know about dystopian literature?"_ Mara surprise to see so much hand rising. She was aware a lot of people loved to read these novels, but she did not know a lot of people understood that it was a literature style of writing. Not a lot of people what hid behind that style of writing. There was a political and philosophical meaning behind these novels and Mara was fascinated by those novels. They let her imagine a new world, a new utopia, a flawed utopia. It usually made her understand that her world was flawed but it was the closest thing she had to a real utopia for now. _"Mara?"_ She brought down her hand and smile. She didn't think she would be the one who would've been chosen but she was just smiling. She never talked in class and that may be the reason she was supposed to have been chosen, mostly on a subject that fascinated her.

Oh she knew the official definition of dystopia but she knew that a lot of what happened with literature was people interpreting the definition in view of the art created in that style. Or so it was in her view. They said that art was in the eyes of the beholder. _"In literature a dystopian novel is often characterized by a society that is marked by human misery, as squalor, oppression, disease, and overcrowding. In a dystopian novel, the reader finds himself in a world passed our time and something really awful happened that made this new society that rose up being at first seen has a utopia. It can be as easy as founding a cure to what is at the time seen as the worst pain of this time. Something that is the root cause of our struggle today, wars, poverty, hunger even cancer. Dystopian nowadays an often seen through the eyes of a protagonist or a group of protagonists that don't see the power in place as a utopia but has an oppressor and there is a need to take that power down."_ How had she talked for so long. Once she was done there was a moment of silence. Their teacher was smiling and nodding along with her discourse. She shyly smiled and lowered her head. _"Yes that his one way to view dystopian novel."_ She raised her head up to look at her teacher. She was writing the few keywords of her definition on the board before looking at the entire class. Those were the main word from what she had talked about. Utopia, poverty, hunger, futuristic all words that made her see the definition in her own way. _"Can someone name me some novel that could be seen has dystopian?"_ Oh, could she? Yes, she could but she suddenly had so many novel name in her head she didn't know where to begin. It was clear that they would end up reading a novel and I was trying to figure out which one it would be.

" _The Hunger games series."_ A first voice rose up, and she shook her head. There was no way this was the novel they would read. In fact it was a series. She was certain that they wouldn't read an entire series, and it was too recent. What if the goal was to read a classic of that style? _"Uglies."_ She listens to the next novel name, and suddenly an author's name came to her. When it came to Dystopian, he was a classic. She had read him a few years ago, just when she was discovering this new style of writing and she was finally going to speak up but her twin brother spoke before her. _"1984 by George Orwell."_ She turned her head to look at her brother in surprise. How … how did he know exactly what she was about to say? She never saw him open a book in her life, except mandatory reading and comic books. She guessed they were books too. But unless there was a version of George Orwell, 1984 that was a comic she was sure Marco had never read it. But they were not attached to the hips. Maybe … just maybe he had read it at some point. _"Yes Marco, 1984 is a dystopian and the novel you will be reading in the next few weeks."_ Mara looked at her teacher once more while she was opening her book closet and distributing copies of the book for everyone.

* * *

She was rushing out of the class to get to meet Whitley. She had offered her help again, during her free period, to train her team. They needed to get their cardio in gear apparently and the last little challenge had worked so well that she had invited the little runner to come challenge them a little bit. _"Mara, please wait."_ She turned around to look at her friend with a smile. They had both been busy in the last few days and she missed talking to her shy friend. He was so nice she was glad that he was out of the Isle of what he had told her it was not a happy place for him. When he got closer to her, she gave him a hug. "Yes Harsen?" He was looking a little shy after that hug and he kept playing with his bag strings. She looked for his eyes a little while and she waited for him to be comfortable enough to speak. She just hoped he would move soon she didn't want to have to tell him that she had to go. He knew that she had a free period and he would certainly ask questions why she really had to go. _"Do you think you'll be able to help me with this new novel we have to read? You seem to understand the narrative of these type of book."_ He raised his eyes shyly and she smiles. That was why he was so shy. He needed to ask for help and that wasn't something he did easily. From what he had told her that wasn't something you asked for on the Isle. She only had his word to go by for it. But she trusted him wholeheartedly. He was still trying to fix her computer, rid her of all this attack. It was just harder he said, someone had basically opened a back door into her computer and was making it difficult for the teenager to remove. And most importantly he was making Mara terrorized of using her computer.

She got out of her head and nodded to the teenager in front of her. _"Sure thing. How about we read the first five chapters before Friday and then we can meet on our free period and I can help you understand the part you are unsure of?"_ She smiled at him, letting him know she was there to help him. But she had to keep in mind that she hat to get to that practice. It is like he noticed she had to be somewhere and he started to walk toward the rec centre where the pool and the gym was situated. She smiled and walked next to him. _"Thank you so much. I just want to make sure I pass this class. I don't know what I thought when I requested to take that class. I'm not at the proper level for advance lit."_ She was curious about him, what did he mean by that? He was one of the most brilliant students she knew here. Well, with the exception of her brother and a few others. But he was right next to them when it came to intelligence. Certainly he was selling himself short when he was saying that. _"You'll be fine don't worry. And don't hesitate to ask questions in class. Ms. Olivier his actually a good teacher. She loves helping students."_ This time it was him who looked at her like she had horns or even fur. Knowing her family, she had to look at her hands to make sure she didn't have some bear fur. Again it was an old family joke and she wasn't sure he would know of it. Unless the witch, her mother had dealt with was on the Isle, she had never really known what had happened to those women. _"How do you know?"_ He had finally asked her the question, and she was brought back on task. Him and his insecurity over the literature class. Or the fact that their teacher was a genuinely great teacher and would do everything in his power to help his student.

She shrugged a little bit. _"I once stayed late to ask her a question on a work we had to give at the beginning of the year and she was helping another student. You could just see she loves his job."_ She smiled, yeah that woman did love her job alright. Even when she had asked her questions she had brightened up. And, of course, had sat with her and talked to her, answered all her questions with such passion. He was a really interesting man. _"Who was she helping out?"_ She looked at him raising an eyebrow. Why was he so interested in this? And why was she suddenly suspicious of him? This trouble with her computer was making her paranoid, suspicious of everyone. _"Anton Tremaine."_ He seemed surprised at first, but he said nothing. She could see in his feature that he wanted to say something, but what was it? She was getting curious about him. There was so mush she didn't know about him. _"Huh never notice he was in our class."_ Anton was not in their class, he was in the upper class. He was a year or two older than her and Harsen. Or so he thought. She wasn't certain exactly all she knew was that he was in advance literature in the upper class. _"He his not, he hs in the class above us but he had come in with a question about another novel."_ Why was she explaining all of that to Harsen, why did she suddenly feel the need to explain every part of her life to everyone? Last time she had talked to Whitley and Maddie they had both been concerned with it. But she didn't want to burden them with her problem.

The boy was still looking at her with curiosity. _"Tremaine can read?"_ She started laughing. Apparently the swimmer had been right about his reputation on the Isle the last time he had decided to speak to her. The enforcer apparently had quite the reputation on the isle, to the point that he was thought to be all muscle and nothing else. She just preferred to give everyone a fair chance before she decided. _"Huh … yeah why is it so surprising."_ Everyone could read, everyone had the possibility to read, and it was clear that the villain kids didn't like to believe the best in each other. That did sadden her. They were forced to believe the worse of each other because they had grown up to see the worse they could all do. This was something they didn't get to see here in Auradon, they didn't get to see the worse in people because it was something everyone hid very well here. They had only started to see it when the Vilain Kids started their studies here in Auradon. _"I guess I never saw him as someone who could read. He was never an intellectual on the Isle. You know what I'm sorry I probably misjudge him."_ She smiled, at least he could admit his fault, that was something she was alway's struggling with. She hated to admit when she was at fault in an incident. She would end up doing it because she felt guilty about the situation but she still hated doing it. They quickly had to stop talking as she would be late to meet her sister. She quickly said her goodbye to her friend and ran to meet her mother and the swim team.

* * *

Why does she still see this oaf? What will it take for her to understand that this guy is not the one for her? She needs to see him for who he truly his, a diabolical villain. She doesn't know what he did on the Isle, she needs to know. What if he sent her image of the stupid pirate on the Isle? He needed to do a big hack for that but this would be interesting. But before doing his homework he needed to start working on strengthening his potion. He had just finished gathering the ingredient for the potion. The only thing he hated the most was that the potion wouldn't be ready for the Halloween formal. It would have been poetic to raise havoc on Halloween, he could even poison the punch and then enchant the entire party to be in excruciating pain. Everyone who would have drunk from that punch … rah that was such a good idea but the potion wouldn't be ready in time. Maybe he could test it on a smaller party and then see if he could find a bigger event. Maybe it would be ready by the Yuletide event. Yes, another formal ball. This place and their ball … they couldn't just do a simple party, everything had to be a ball. Ugh! He was walking toward his lab where he would start mixing the ingredient slowly.


End file.
